Пиррова победа
by McArrow
Summary: Коварные планы и их последствия
1. ПП от 1 до 6

**Глава 1**

Мне всегда казалось ужасно несправедливым, что Поттеру без труда удавалось привлекать к своей персоне неоправданно огромное внимание. Я был непоколебимо уверен, что положение вещей стало таковым еще с момента его появления на свет, и даже воочию представлял себе сотню тетушек, склонившихся над колыбелью и умиленно кудахчущих над «этими восхитительными глазками». По здравому размышлению школьных лет, я решительно этого не понимал, хотя когда-то в далеком детстве, будучи юным и наивным, тоже пал жертвой их очарования. Однако учтите, что в то время я еще не обладал собственным жизненным опытом и не был вооружен непробиваемой броней цинизма, а только туманными указаниями отца в области заведения полезных знакомств. Критерии отбора были весьма неясными, и теперь я думаю, что отец специально размыл для меня рамки, либо желая устроить еще одно чертово испытание, либо на случай, если Поттер, который не способен вместиться вообще ни в какие рамки, все же стал бы моим другом. Именно эта неопытность отчасти извиняет мою глупость, когда я, глядя в эти невозможные глаза, словно под гипнозом, протянул руку... И услышал первый в своей жизни отказ.

Ирония состояла в том, что благодаря данному инциденту проявилась основа для первого слоя моей защиты. Отцу следовало бы поблагодарить Мальчика-Который-Выжил и сумел сотворить с его наследником то, в чем не преуспел он сам, несмотря на все свои воспитательные методы. Представляю, как был бы оскорблен лорд Малфой, узнай он, что я зарос арктическим льдом аристократического превосходства из-за мизерной оби... хотя нет, так это могут называть предатели крови, грязнокровки и прочий сброд. Для людей моего сорта признаться в том, что мы испытываем обиду, означает унизить себя. Человек с чувством собственного достоинства предпочитает идентифицировать это чувство как оскорбление чести чистокровного мага.

Так вот, рассматривая Поттера сквозь призму начальной брони, я никак не мог понять, что все находят в тощем лохматом очкарике с полным отсутствием вкуса и предпочитающем ходить в каком-то обветшалом, безразмерном рванье. И при этом именно он получал искреннее восхищение, в то время как я в лучшем случае мог довольствоваться утонченной лестью (читай: «замаскированный подхалимаж в глаза, базарная ругань в спину»). Незаслуженно, нечестно! Ведь в нем не было ничего необычного, кроме - непонятно с какого перепугу - свалившейся на голову славы. За какие, спрашивается, заслуги? Кем он был? Обычным ребенком, который, как и сотни других детей по всему миру, ел, спал, пачкал пеленки, и вдруг раз – он мировая знаменитость. И, как следствие - уважение, влияние, власть, почтение на грани благоговения, которыми этот придурок даже не думал воспользоваться. И все из-за того, что он, как и положено младенцам, валялся в кроватке, а его мать жертвовала собой, купив своему сыну все атрибуты сладкой жизни.

Но так было раньше - не теперь, когда он на самом деле стал Победителем.

Всю пятилетнюю историю нашего знакомства Поттер был моим заклятым врагом, тем, кого я неистово ненавидел, и я даже не предполагал, что однажды это может измениться. Тем не менее, так и случилось: все закончилось, стоило мне увидеть его на платформе в первый день нашего шестого курса обучения. Не знаю, может, это наконец-то успокоилась моя уязвленная в одиннадцать лет гордость, может, просто на фоне произошедших событий детские обиды показались такими незначительными и мелкими, что отошли в небытие. В конце концов, он, бесспорно, спас магический мир. А может, я просто повзрослел. Хотя я даже готов рассмотреть такой вариант, что я непозволительно размяк из-за того, что отец сумел обелить имя Малфоев и практически без ущерба выкрутиться из неприятностей после того, как в Министерстве Поттер, кинувшись перехватить крестного от падения в Арку Смерти, случайно уронил туда Лорда. Однако самым приоритетным и правдоподобным, вероятнее всего, окажется то, что его крестный, получив над ним опеку, сумел совершить невозможное и научил Поттера выглядеть человеком, а не бродягой с большой дороги. И я как-то внезапно осознал, что Поттер знаменит, богат, а к тому же знатен, практически чистокровен и безумно красив. Стоит согласиться, что это понял не я один, а весь перрон провожающих и отбывающих, которые, казалось, не могли говорить ни о чем другом, кроме изменения внешности отсутствовавшего все лето бывшего мальчика, а теперь Парня-Который-Выжил. Итог предсказуем до тошноты: моя ненависть трансформировалась в дикое желание подчинить это совершенство себе.

Самое смешное, что я в этом даже не виноват - простое влияние генов. Я Малфой, и этим все сказано. Нам всегда нужно самое эксклюзивное и лучшее из того, что может предоставить Магический Мир. Разве моя вина, что этим «самым» зачастую оказывается Поттер? Все претензии к той «счастливой» звезде, под которой его угораздило родиться. Знаю, вы спросите - зачем, если он тебе не нравится? Элементарно: он лучший, поскольку все так о нем говорят, его превозносят, мечтают соприкоснуться, и, значит, Малфой должен им обладать.

Честно, только поэтому Поттер и был мне нужен. Только потому, что он полагался мне по статусу. И да, сначала я был готов принять его как друга, допустив в наши отношения некое подобие этого тезиса в понимании, которое бытует среди обывателей, не ограничиваясь ролью покровителя, как в случае с Крэббом и Гойлом. Даже называть двух этих горилл своими друзьями было оскорбительно. С другой стороны, Избранный, хоть и включенный в мою свиту, был единственным, кто мог оказаться частично достойным титула настоящего друга Драко Малфоя. Не получилось - я стал ему врагом, и наша вражда была легендарна и беспрецедентна в стенах Хогвартса! Только я мог вызвать в нем такую реакцию, и я этим наслаждался. Но теперь вдруг осознал, что хочу наслаждаться им совсем по-другому. Впервые я обрадовался тому, что он не пожал мне тогда руку, поскольку знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы утверждать: он не станет трахаться со своим другом.

Единожды поняв, чего желаю, я никогда не откладывал реализацию в долгий ящик, а потому начал свою виртуозную партию прямо в поезде. Традиционно объявившись в купе, где гриффиндорское Золотое Трио с сотоварищи устроили свое лежбище, я с триумфом наблюдал, как они напряглись, а некоторые особо недалекие личности даже потянулись к волшебным палочкам в ожидании обычных оскорблений. Каюсь, я испытывал мимолетное искушение оправдать их наихудшие опасения, но в пользу своего нового плана обуздал это желание и ошарашил их идеей дружбы Домов. Вы должны были это видеть! Я был великолепен, впервые с благодарностью вспоминая уроки риторики, красноречия и изящной словесности: мне удалось экспромтом выдать шедевр речевого искусства! По мере выдвижения моих все новых и новых доводов челюсти львов неуклонно ползли вниз, а глаза лезли на лоб. Закончив, я подавил неприятную дрожь воспоминаний и протянул Поттеру руку. Крики протеста зазвучали практически мгновенно, но на этот раз, учитывая всю ту возвышенную чушь о благе и единении во имя будущего Магического Мира, было совершенно естественным, что благородный гриффиндорец не смог отказать и, как обычно, принял решение за всех остальных. Гарри Поттер пожал мне руку, заключая сделку с дьяволом и ставя всех перед свершившимся фактом, с которым им оставалось только смириться.

Слизеринская делегация покинула общество гриффиндорцев только на подъезде к Хогвартсу, когда настало время переодеваться в форменные мантии. Уходя, я обернулся и бросил Поттеру томный взгляд, в ответ на это он слегка нахмурился, и в его глазах отразилось недоумение. Панси, перехватившая наш обмен взглядами, усмехнулась - подруга детских игр мгновенно разгадала мой замысел и стала принимать активное участие в предварительной подготовке к новой партии.

Учебная рутина началась и продолжилась, а я все плел и плел тонкую сеть вокруг объекта своего интереса. Признаюсь, мне существенно облегчало задачу, что большую часть времени он проводил в полном одиночестве, поскольку Ласка с Бобром внезапно осознали, что влюблены друг в друга, и отгородились от своего неизменного лидера. Что касается всех остальных учеников, то они с удвоенной активностью гонялись за его славой - теперь без оглядки на факультетскую принадлежность и, зачастую, даже на курс. Ох, эти восторженные первогодки, щенячьими глазами преданно взирающие на кумира, и вы бы знали, сколько гордых чистокровных семейств, которые раньше по приказу Волдеморта продумывали планы пленения Золотого мальчика, теперь с не меньшим рвением старались заполучить его в зятья!

В ожидании подходящего момента я, встречаясь с Поттером спозаранку, приветствовал его пожеланием доброго утра, видя в Большом Зале, неизменно желал приятного аппетита и всегда расшаркивался с ним в коридорах. Пока однажды мое терпение не было вознаграждено, и на собрании префектов я сумел вскользь упомянуть, что обдумываю идею еженедельных объединенных вечеринок для старшекурсников. Естественно, для меня не стало сюрпризом, что завистники восприняли ее в штыки и отклонили саму возможность подобных развлечений, но к концу дня новость облетела весь замок и, вполне ожидаемо, всеми была воспринята на «Ура!». Префектам Чанг и Уизли пришлось подчиниться воле большинства и учительского состава, в следующие же выходные преобразовавших Выручай-Комнату для нужд двух старших курсов.

Плацдарм для игры был готов, и я получил неограниченную возможность наблюдения за объектом. Первая вечеринка стала для меня откровением, позволившим реально оценить масштаб истерии, охватившей школу, и мысленно выругаться. Конечно, я всегда знал, что Поттер очень популярен, и тут не важно, насколько мне это казалось неестественным, но то, что происходило сейчас – это уже через край! С каждой минутой очередь потенциальных невест к Поттеру становилась все длиннее и длиннее. Грешным делом, я даже слегка испугался, что еще немного - и мне совсем ничего не останется.

К счастью, глупым гусыням было к нему не подступиться, и дело не в том, что Поттер находился под моей опекой. Не имею ни малейшего представления, о чем они думали. Разве для здравомыслящего человека не очевидно, что если от Поттера отлетела Авада Кедавра, то для стрельбы глазами он и подавно непробиваемая мишень? Все и каждая старались с ним флиртовать: взгляды, улыбки, прикосновения, двусмысленности. Вот только он, казалось, этого даже не понимал. Герой всегда оставался вежливым и дружелюбным с посторонними, оттаивал в обществе друзей, большинство которых теперь занималось устройством своей личной жизни. По большей части он предпочитал отсиживаться в дальнем углу, заняв специально материализованное для него комнатой кресло в стороне от шумного гулянья, за которым наблюдал с непонятным мне выражением лица, иногда попивая что-то из стакана. Не сказать, что поклонников отпугивало или сдерживало его явное желание побыть одному. Они продолжали приставать к нему с разговорами и приглашениями потанцевать. Знаете, никто не заметил ничего странного, когда в один прекрасный день Поттер стал периодически словно вываливаться из всеобщего восприятия. Не знаю, какие он использовал чары, но казалось, когда Поттер не хотел, чтобы его беспокоили, люди, продолжая его видеть, переставали его замечать.

Впервые напрашиваясь в его одиночество, мне снова пришлось вылавливать момент. Я дождался, пока шестикурсница Хаффлпаффа не направилась в его сторону, опередив ее, велел комнате создать кресло по соседству с моей жертвой и, когда она поравнялась с нами, смерил ее своим фирменным взглядом. Она, более чем предсказуемо, вздрогнула, словно холод моих глаз действительно мог ее сжечь, и вполне благоразумно сочла за лучшее сменить направление и намерение. По правде, я вполне ожидал, что меня пошлют следовать ее новым курсом, но Поттер лишь усмехнулся, качая головой, и отсалютовал мне бокалом со словами: «Тебе это никогда не надоест». Признаюсь, что не смог скрыть удивления.

С того дня это стало нашей моделью поведения на межфакультетских вечеринках. Мы практически не разговаривали, зачастую ограничиваясь приветственными кивками и молчаливым созерцанием. Отметив, что он предпочитает Огденское, кто бы сомневался, что и здесь он обойдет школьный запрет «Никакого сильнодействующего алкоголя», я приказал эльфам подавать ему исключительно огневиски из наших фамильных погребов и не меньше столетней выдержки. Не то чтобы этот тупица заметил разницу. По школе поползли слухи, что Поттер уподобился Малфою и теперь тоже свысока смотрит на простых смертных, сплетни тем более едкие, что герой так и не отдал никому своего предпочтения, которого настойчиво продолжало добиваться большинство ученического состава. Поттер больше не прибегал к своим чарам, позволяя мне служить своеобразной охранной системой от нежеланных притязаний, даже не подозревая, насколько это отвечает моим интересам. Напротив, он был мне благодарен за то, что ограждаю его от назойливого внимания прочих, что составляю ему компанию, когда всем на него плевать. Он не ждал от меня подвоха, не считал опасным, думал, что мне от него ничего не нужно. Идиот, в каком из миров он видел бескорыстных Малфоев? Он начал доверять мне! Он ценил меня! В прошлом я был бы счастлив этим, но столько лет игнорирования требовали отмщения. И однажды я узрел то, что позволит мне уничтожить победителя Темного Лорда.

Как-то раз вечеринка - не без чьей-то помощи - немного вышла из-под контроля: напитки стали погорячее, музыка соблазнительнее, а фанты на грани фола. Забини выпало счастье устроить публичный показ обжиманий с объектом своего сексуального интереса. Блейз как истинный слизеринец принял вызов достойно и без разговоров впился страстным поцелуем в губы Эдди Кармайкла. Тишина была абсолютной - чистокровные не опустятся до пошлых улюлюканий ни при каких обстоятельствах, но реакции остальных я не понимал до того момента, как на пол полетели мантии и рубашки. Вот тогда-то я и осознал, что это было влияние шока, поскольку гряз... магглорожденные, наконец, отмерли и разразились криками, в массе сводившимся к тому, как это отвратительно. В ходе дальнейших бурных дискуссий выяснилось, что в маггловском обществе подобные отношения между парнями порицаются и не признаются, что гря... магглорожденные слыхом не слыхивали о бисексуальности волшебников и магическом притяжении аур, без которого невозможно произвести на свет новую жизнь. В ходе этих дебатов некоторые представители противников чистокровной стороны умудрились сорвать голос, и естественно, в результате все так и остались при своем мнении. Что странно, Поттер в течение всего этого времени не произнес ни слова, впервые не играя всеобщего миротворца, а только наблюдая за всем действом хмурым, тяжелым взглядом.

Я был счастлив! Два месяца моего трепетного труда, пока я не спеша и терпеливо плел сети, заманивая победителя в паутину лжи, наконец, принесли свои плоды. Поттер, выросший в маггловском мире, впитавший в себя их культуру и обычаи, как и его друзья, был отъявленным противником однополых отношений! Я и представить себе не мог такого подарка судьбы! Что с ним станет, когда я заставлю его в себя влюбиться? Когда я его совращу? Что будет, если я приучу его к единственному способу получения удовольствия, стелясь под меня, а потом брошу, превратив в самого известного боттома нашего мира? О, да! Вызов достойный Малфоя! Месть достойная меня!

Это была та самая деталь, разделяющая позор от полного уничтожения, ведь одно дело - влюбленный парень, изливающий душу в признании и публично подвергнутый осмеянию, приняв забаву за серьезность чувств. И совсем другое – человек, вынужденный отвергнуть верования, впитанные с молоком матери, отринувший предубеждения своего класса, чтобы узнать, что в магическом мире все это не о любви. Не знаю, может, у магглов все и сводится к «я люблю тебя, ты любишь меня, общество нас не понимает, но мы будем бороться», но в магическом мире природа однополых отношений сводилась к подавлению, подчинению и контролю. Такие союзы использовались, в основном, для поглощения родов и взимания крупных долгов, статусы старшего и младшего супруга были строго распределены, и последний отнюдь не являлся привилегированным при принудительном союзе. При добровольном картина была несколько иная, но все равно считалось, что топ обладает не меньшей, магической силой и влиянием, чем боттом, поскольку иначе ни о каком подчинении речи быть не могло. И хотя я не собирался доводить до брака, сам факт доминирующего положения над Поттером ставил меня на вершину мира. Тут уже не важно, как долго продлилась бы связь - отмыться и откреститься от владения Малфоем Поттеру не удалось бы уже никогда. Но из-за чего бы тот чувствовал себя не просто униженным, а полностью уничтоженным - это знание, что я на него охотился, желая заполучить трофей, который подчеркнет силу и статус.

Я уже предвкушал, как сильно Поттера сломает то, о чем все мы умолчали и о чем я с превеликим удовольствием расскажу ему перед заполненным Большим Залом, когда буду его бросать, вынудив сперва прилюдно признаться в любви. В красках я представлял, как Гарри Поттер, победитель Волдеморта, узнает, что его использовали, сделав чужой игрушкой, и не потому, что я влюбился в него или мне вздумалось из личной ненависти победить либо сломать Мальчика-Который-Выжил, а просто потому, что мне было лестно прослыть победителем героя. Того самого, который при желании мог походя стереть с лица земли еще парочку подобных Темному Лорду, не ощутив особых изменений в уровне магии. Единственного человека, одно упоминание которого заставляло в свое время Темного Лорда шипеть от ярости не хуже Нагайны, а Люциуса Малфоя - зеленеть от зависти к силе и власти. Почти легендарного, несмотря на юные года, мага, который вызывал раздражение, смешанное с яростью, у большинства некогда влиятельных семейств и считался вторым из сильнейших магов планеты, еще не войдя в полную силу.

Самое смешное, что провернуть такую аферу с чистокровным было бы совершенно невозможно, а вот с Поттером подобной проблемы точно не существовало, учитывая насколько «хорошо» он был осведомлен о нравах, обычаях и традициях нашего мира. К тому же у него не было ни одного близкого родственника, способного его просветить – предмет считался уж слишком скользким и не самым приличным для обсуждения с чужим ребенком. Это сделало мой план гениальным в своей простоте.

Так наступил новый этап игры, к которому мы сидели рядом на большинстве сдвоенных уроков, но для следующего шага, когда нужно было начинать разогревать в нем желание, требовалось нечто неординарное. Жизненно необходимым для плана было заставить Поттера видеть во мне сексуального партнера. Маскарад в честь дня всех святых стал идеальной возможностью, ведь, как известно, Хэллоуин - это ночь, когда, оставаясь собой, становишься кем-то совсем другим. Долго думать над костюмом мне не пришлось.

**Глава 2**

Когда я вошел в огромный зал, он еще был ярко освещен, но я знал, что ближе к полуночи опустится полумрак. По воздуху, как обычно на светских приёмах, летали подносы, заставленные бокалами с множеством видов сока, к сожалению, без вина и шампанского. Приятным удивлением являлось отсутствие младших курсов, которым хоть один праздник додумались устроить отдельно. Пестрая толпа старшекурсников, разряженных в разнообразные костюмы, кочевала вокруг меня, но я интересовался одним-единственным человеком. Здесь было несметное количество фей, вампиров, пиратов, принцесс, рыцарей и еще куча непонятных персонажей, я даже заметил пару гладиаторов, но не представлял, кем мог вырядиться Поттер. Не мудрствуя лукаво я стал искать того, кто привлек к себе больше всего внимания.

Скрыть свою личность Поттер пытался чисто символически, что, впрочем, было вполне оправданно, ведь изменить цвет глаз не представлялось возможным даже с помощью магии, а такого интенсивного изумрудного сияния больше не было ни у кого. На нем были черные кожаные штаны, плавно уходящие в сапоги, шелковая белоснежная рубашка с высокими манжетами - из тех, что никогда не прячут под мантию, а носят с расстегнутыми тремя верхними пуговицами. В образовавшемся треугольном вырезе блестел медальон в виде солнца; как дань традиции, маленькая черная маска покрывала верхнюю часть лица. Собирательный образ книжной банальности для трагично-романтического героя за весту разил Грейнджер, которая, кстати, околачивалась рядом, изображая ангела и черта на пару со своим рыжим дружком. Картина получалась особенно комичной, учитывая, что они застряли по обе стороны от своего героя. Но что действительно едва не заставило меня рассмеяться, так это осознание, насколько легкую мишень представляет собой Поттер, если позволяет манипулировать собой всем и каждому, вроде той же выскочки, решающей за него, как ему нарядиться.

Как и ожидалось, конкуренция за внимание всемагического героя на балу достигла апогея. Куда бы Поттер ни пошел, везде соискатели, сверх всякой меры поощренные отсутствием у него спутницы, кидали томные взгляды и пытались заигрывать. В целом, прийти в Большой Зал на буксире у лучших друзей с его стороны было довольно мудро, поскольку любую несчастную, по отношению к которой Поттера бы угораздило проявить учтивость, на следующий же день возненавидела бы вся школа. Особенно следовало опасаться слизеринцев – мстительных и увлекающихся ядами и более всех осознающих перспективы родства с наследником Дамблдора. В свете этого при учете статуса мальчишки в волшебном мире меркло даже то, что Поттер - полукровка. Как бы там ни относились к его происхождению на самом деле, теперь чистокровные семьи вели себя так, словно это не играло такой уж большой роли.

Однако Поттер был в своем амплуа: вежливо отказывался от приглашений на танец, игнорировал лесть, пропускал мимо ушей комплименты, с радостной приветливостью махал в ответ на зазывные взгляды и отстранено кивал дефилирующим перед ним красавицам. Он являл собой воплощение невинной непосредственности, что отчасти умиляло, а с другой стороны вызывало дикое желание его развратить. Я мысленно усмехнулся: мне оставалось ждать совсем недолго.

В десять часов преподаватели оставили нас одних, свет приглушился, и скоро музыка сменилась с классической на более соответствующую нашей возрастной категории. Спустя еще какое-то время все безалкогольные напитки были заменены на контрабандный сильнодействующий алкоголь. Дальше все было так легко, что почти смешно. Дубина Рон Уизли моментально напился вдрызг, его невеста бросилась одновременно верещать и выхаживать милого, утаскивая того в башню. Поттер, лишившись своих телохранителей, подвергся полномасштабной атаке поклонников, пока, наконец, утомившись от нападок, не сбежал, скрываясь в тенях, где устало прислонился к стене. Бинго! Мой выход.

Дожидаемся, пока Поттер почти приканчивает свою выпивку; убеждаемся, что на ближайшем подносе остается единственный бокал; как ни в чем не бывало, соблазнительно покачивая бедрами, проходимся по траектории, лежащей неподалёку от него; изящнейшим движением уводим одинокий напиток прямо у него из-под носа. Я не мог не улыбнуться: ведь не успел я отойти шагов на пять максимум, как появилось ощущение мозолящего спину взгляда, и раздался возмущенный вздох. Обернувшись через плечо, я удивленно приподнял брови: мол, я вас абсолютно не знаю, вижу чуть ли не в первый раз, а знакомиться не хочу и подавно - и тихо выругался себе под нос. Изумрудные глаза остановились на мне и горели сатанинским огнем. Мерлин мой, наверное, мне до конца жизни не забыть этот момент. Почему? Во-первых, меня бросило в жар, и пульс начал выбивать барабанную дробь, своим шумом едва не заглушая здравые мысли, а во-вторых, под этим взглядом я мгновенно ощутил себя голым. Я извиняюще пожал плечами, приблизился к нему почти вплотную и протянул порцию его любимого огневиски.

- Держи.

- Не хочу грабить девушку, - смиряясь с необходимостью выйти из своего укрытия, безрадостно произнес он. – Я найду себе другой.

- Я настаиваю, для меня это все равно слишком крепкий, - Поттер испытующе уставился мне в глаза, но выпивку взял и, глотнув, вынужденно отвел взгляд. Проклятье, мне даже дышать легче стало. – Могу я рассчитывать на танец в качестве компенсации? – нервно закусить губу, похлопать ресницами в ожидании неизбежного отказа.

- Прости, я не танцую.

- Жаль, - бросить томный взгляд, облизнуться и шаловливо провести пальчиком по краю его бокала, тихонько вздохнуть и рыбкой проскользнуть подальше - с глаз его долой.

Я смешался с толпой, Поттер снова отстранился к стене, скрываясь в тени. Теперь главным было сосредоточиться на том, что по-настоящему важно. А важно сейчас подождать одиннадцать минут и повторить приглашение, не допустив к нему никого из назойливых конкуренток, которые, по незнанию, могут воспользоваться последствиями моего зелья, снявшего с Поттера все запреты.

Виват мне! Так и не узнанный под маской, я все же пригласил его. Ошеломленное выражение на лицах нескольких еще не до конца упившихся студентов, когда я вытащил несопротивляющегося Поттера в центр площадки на его первый после Тремудрого Турнира танец, было просто неописуемо. Оно пролилось бальзамом на мое сердце, но не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, как невероятно приятно было наконец плотно прижаться к желанному телу, ласкать его спину, пробовать вкус его кожи на шее. Мы двигались в такт музыке, качаясь навстречу друг другу, я бесстыдно терся о него, как кошка, нанюхавшаяся валерьяны, а его пальцы, погрузившись в волну моих волос, пытались распутать воистину морские узлы, удерживающие маску, дабы получить лучший доступ к моим губам. Вскоре Поттер легонько сжал мои тоненькие пальчики в своей громадной ладони и утянул за собой из зала во мрак бесконечных холлов, где в первом же укромном углу вжал в стену. Поцелуи-укусы терзали рот и шею, руки ласкали, мяли, лапали тело, срок жизни которого стремительно истекал. Ощутив его губы на своих плечах, я спрятал лицо ему в шею, чтобы он не увидел торжества, которое разлилось у меня по лицу, и смело изобразил отключку, зная, что его гипертрофированная совесть не позволит оставить кого-то валяться на полу. Он не обманул моих ожиданий. Правда, насладиться его шоком, когда на его глазах изящная девичья фигурка превратится в меня любимого, мне не удалось: Поттер, куда более пьяный, чем я, едва опустив меня на свою постель в покоях старосты и невнятно шипя ругательства в адрес проклятой тряпки с натирающим жестким воротником, содрал с себя рубашку и, свалившись рядом, моментально вырубился.

Дождавшись устойчивого ритма сопения, я приподнялся и наклонился вперед, чтобы лучше разглядеть своего соседа. Что поделать - любопытство. Мне всегда было интересно, на кого похож Поттер без глупых очков и всей этой одежды, которой он вечно укрыт, как шкатулка с секретом. Он спал на животе, обняв подушку и слегка зарывшись в нее лицом, но не настолько, чтобы помешать мне тщательно его изучить. Нежная, гладкая кожа - никакого намека на щетину, едва обозначившиеся резкие линии подбородка, нечеткая складка между темными бровями, мягкие приоткрытые губы и влажная полоска белоснежных зубов, тонкие веки и ресницы, длинные и густые, как у девчонки. Сущий ребенок, совсем еще мальчишка, несмотря на якобы заставившее рано повзрослеть тяжелое маггловское детство и все его боевые заслуги. Вблизи или пока он расслаблен во сне, когда в каждой черточке его лица не видны упрямый вызов, сила и характер, Поттер выглядел моложе меня. На минуту я искренне ему посочувствовал - для человека моего сорта он не более чем жертвенный агнец: такой уязвимый, открытый, непосредственный, ему и ради спасения собственной жизни не придет в голову слукавить. Я был опасным, лицемерным, беспринципным, эгоистичным и жестоким, тем, кто всегда добивается всего, чего сильно хочет, а получив, быстро теряет интерес, ломает и выбрасывает за ненадобностью. Поттер и представить себе не мог, с каким соперником ему предстоит вскоре столкнуться. Он уже принимает за чистую монету игривый тон, легкие улыбки и великолепный актерский талант, не понимая, что все это - лживые уловки легкомысленного аристократа, избалованного богатыми родителями. Где ему уразуметь, что этими претенциозными манерами и поведением покрыт стальной стержень сильного характера? Бедная зверушка, добровольно следующая в расставленную ловушку.

Я недовольно вздохнул: слишком просто, может, стоит закончить прямо сейчас? Быстро снять с продолжающего пребывать в отключке героя оставшуюся одежду, создать антураж, а утром убедить невежду, что все было, и всю оставшуюся жизнь со смехом наблюдать, как Поттер шарахается от меня, словно от огня. Захотелось глупо хихикнуть, подобно хаффлпаффке-первокурснице, представив, с каким воплем Поттер, прикрываясь простыней, утром вылетит из кровати или свалится с нее, увидев сыто улыбающегося Малфоя, предлагающего второй раунд. Тряхнув головой, я раздраженно фыркнул, не понимая, откуда взялось это сострадание к наивности, и удивился неожиданным метаморфозам, происходящим в моем сознании. С чего бы вдруг у меня нашлось милосердие, проснулись совесть и желание удовлетвориться мелкой пакостью вместо плана тотального уничтожения? Смешные побуждения, недостойные Малфоя - да просто идиотские!

Дело было в его лице, осознал я, лице, которое, пожалуй, можно было бы назвать красивым или, скорее, симпатичным. Во всяком случае, привлекательным. Миловидным. Я отвел взгляд, поскольку мне почудилось, что я взглянул на Поттера глазами его фанаток - с обожанием и даже благоговением, оттого и полезли в голову глупые мысли. Любоваться Поттером - вот ведь чушь! Плевать, какая у него мордашка, меня в нем интересовало совсем другое.

Тело действительно стоило второго взгляда: скульптурное совершенство рельефных линий, твердые упругие мышцы, обтянутые золотистой кожей, абсолютно не похожие на белую кожу и вяло выраженную мускулатуру. Оставалось удивляться, что с такой массой Поттер умудряется оставаться лучшим ловцом Хогвартса. Широкие плечи, узкие бедра, выступающие мускулы, повадки вальяжного кота – красивое, сильное тело. Слишком сильное, чтобы его иметь, вспыхнуло в сознании, но я поспешно отогнал ее подальше и беспечно передернул плечами: тем интереснее игра.

Я не помню, как заснул, но помню, что на следующее утро проснулся из-за солнечных лучей, падавших на лицо, вызывая недовольные стоны и желание зажмуриться. Сонно приоткрыв глаза, я переждал миг дезориентации и, прищурившись от яркого света, скосился на законного владельца данной кровати. Поттер безмятежно спал, повернувшись на правый бок, спиной к окну. Потревоженный мной, он, не просыпаясь и не открывая глаз, сладостно потянулся, его рука слепо скользнула по смятым простыням и коснулась меня. Я затаил дыхание, ожидая резкого пробуждения, но он лишь обхватил меня за талию, притянул ближе и продолжал спать, вплотную прижавшись к моей спине в поисках уюта и удовлетворенно выдохнув мне в ухо. Меня грело его тепло, окружал его запах, приятная тяжесть рук на теле, влажное дыхание на коже. Завозившись под его рукой, я развернулся к нему лицом, заново рассматривая его и осознавая, что ночью мне стоило сделать поправку на никудышное освещение. Утренний свет с искренней жестокостью лишил Поттера всякой мягкости черт: четко очерченный профиль, резкие скулы, волевой подбородок, твердые дуги бровей, чувственные яркие губы и гладкая смуглая кожа. К такому Поттеру тянуло намного сильнее. Я неожиданно понял, что Поттер невероятно красив по мужским меркам, и обрадовался, что вчера сумел подавить прилив сострадания. Это обещало стать настоящей забавой!

Животом чувствуя утренний стояк Поттера, я потерся о него и сразу получил в награду стон. Дальше на меня нашло какое-то безумное озарение, затмившее тщательный расчет коварных планов и, перевернув его на спину, я просто вжался в него бедрами и впился в губы поцелуем. Даже не открывая глаз, я отчетливо почувствовал, как он, в процессе вздрогнув, проснулся. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки я видел, что Поттер резко распахнул глаза, замер на секунду, застонал от очередного движения и, закатив глаза, опять подхватил ритм. Рефлекторное участие сменилось активным: положив одну руку мне на затылок, он привлек меня ближе, на равных участвуя в поцелуе, другая вцепилась мне в бедро, направляя под другим углом. На меня нашло какое-то безумие: музыка его стонов, вздохов, всхлипов разжигала во мне желание невиданной силы. Внизу болело и горело от желания, а Поттер пах теплом, будто перед этим долго лежал на солнце, вкус каких-то специй на языке… Ощущения зашкаливали, и от этого кружилась голова.

Я беспомощно застонал, когда, поймав меня врасплох, Поттер неожиданно резко перевернул нас и, оказавшись сверху, продолжил целовать яростнее, глубже и отчаяннее. Пошевелившись в надежде вернуть себе лидирующее положение, я осознал силу прижавшегося твердого тела и бесполезность подобной попытки, почувствовал пульсацию его члена и возбудился еще больше. На секунду я напрягся, но тело молило о выпуске, и, плюнув, я убедил себя, что позволю это всего один раз, чтобы сильнее заманить в сети. Обхватив ногой бедро Поттера, не в силах сдержаться, я заерзал под ним и, разорвав поцелуй, впился в его шею, жадно посасывая и облизывая гладкую линию его горла. Еле слышно зарычав, Поттер сжал зубами мочку моего уха, заставляя меня тихо вскрикнуть и резко выгнуться, пока он продолжал мучить обнаруженную эрогенную точку. Кончая, он простонал мое имя, это вернуло мне разум, и я ответил не самым оригинальным «Джон».

Решив, что изображать удивленный шок поздновато, я толкнул рухнувшего на меня Поттера в плечо, понуждая его быстрее убраться с меня, и, лениво приоткрыв глаза, старался выровнять дыхание и не думать, с какой стати меня настолько взволновал обычный петтинг.

- Как я здесь оказался? – невнятно пробормотал я.

- Честно? – со вздохом повернувшись, он нащупал волшебную палочку, очищая нас. - Не имею представления. Я вообще-то девушку привел, - он нахмурился, смерил меня выразительным взглядом и усмехнулся: - Классный костюм.

- Маскарад же, - сев, я по-кошачьи потянулся и картинно схватился за голову, изображая несуществующее похмелье. – Проклятье! Сколько я выпил, что ни фига не помню?

- Меня не спрашивай, - он поднял руки, сдаваясь, - я даже про себя не помню, - открыв тумбочку, он вытащил бутылку антипохмельного зелья и, отпив, передал ее мне.

Я не стремился разбить повисшую в комнате напряженную тишину, но не удивился, когда это сделал мягкий голос Поттера. Меня удивил вопрос.

- Кто такой Джон?

Я в ответ передернул плечами, поскольку в действительности задался целью уязвить его и назвал первое пришедшее на ум имя.

- Твой парень? – настаивал он.

- А тебе какая разница, Поттер?

- Может, мне просто любопытно.

- Любопытно? – приподнял я бровь. – Поттер, ты меня удивляешь! Я-то думал, ты меня сейчас с криками и рукоприкладством будешь выставлять из комнаты, а тебе любопытно?

Пришла его очередь пожимать плечами.

- Скажи еще, что ты гей, - усмехнулся я. – Для полноценного шока.

- Я не знаю, - серьезно заявил он, дав мне законный повод возмутиться:

- А я тебе подопытный кролик для экспериментов с ориентацией!

- Скорее, хорек, - рассмеялся он, уворачиваясь от пущенной в него подушки. – Ладно, прости, - покаянно произнес он, перехватывая руку, потянувшуюся за палочкой, и опрокидывая меня на кровать, - но, если серьезно, ты для этого и правда подходишь лучше всего: уж если к тебе ничего не почувствуешь - значит, стопроцентный натурал.

- С ума сойти! Это что, был комплимент?

- Не зазнавайся, Драко. Ты всего лишь один из двух признанных секс-божеств Хогвартса.

- Вот и пользуйся услугами второго, - я зло зыркнул на него, так и не привыкнув к тому, с какой легкостью мое имя слетает с его языка - для меня звать его «Гарри» было так же трудно, как и все прошлые годы до нашей «дружбы».

- А я нарциссизмом не страдаю, - усмехнулся он. - К тому же я не заметил, чтобы ты испытывал отвращение из-за произошедшего, - и снова меня поцеловал, глубоко и страстно.

Я его оттолкнул. Получилось, конечно, не сразу: все же он на порядок меня сильнее, да и слишком было приятно, чтобы громко возражать. Однако я серьезно был дезориентирован тем, как быстро поменялись наши роли, как из охотника я вдруг превратился в жертву. Все должно было быть не так. Я задумывал все совсем по-другому и уступать был не намерен ни на грош. К моему удивлению, почувствовав давление моих ладоней на грудь, он сразу отстранился.

- Поттер, у тебя не самое свежее дыхание, - съязвил я.

- Уж извини, но ты и сам не роза, - не остался он в долгу. – Правда, времени приводить себя в порядок сейчас нет. Тебе лучше убраться отсюда в ближайшие минут десять.

- Сдурел? Только полшестого!

- А ты хотел бы остаться? – картинно удивился Поттер. – Я польщен, - он снова увернулся от справедливой кары и, перехватив мое запястье, вжал его в матрас. - Но дело в том, что, как бы мне ни нравился твой вид в этой симпатичной мини-юбке, - он усмехнулся, - не думаю, что ты захочешь, чтобы на тебя в подобном виде любовался весь Хогвартс.

- Что ты несешь?

- Вижу, тебе не приходилось иметь дело с оголтелыми фанатами, - устало вздохнув, Поттер убрался с постели. – Чем старше я становлюсь, тем выше их запросы. К примеру, с начала этого учебного года Колин, раньше бывший просто назойливой мухой, совсем обезумел и теперь ведет за мной постоянную слежку в надежде сделать снимок погорячее, в частности, околачивается с утра пораньше у моей двери.

- С твоего ведома? – удивленно.

- Нет, конечно. Он не знает, что я знаю.

- А откуда ты знаешь?

- У меня свои источники, - улыбаясь, повернулся он и окинул меня, раскинувшегося на постели, пронзительным взглядом. – В любом случае, уверен, он будет тебе безумно благодарен за предоставленную сенсацию. Сам посуди: наконец поймать кого-то крадущимся утром из моей спальни, к тому же этот кто-то - сам Драко Малфой, и притом в подобном облачении. Прямо сенсация века! Учитывая, что пределом его мечтаний был снимок меня в душе, - он, наконец, не выдержал и захохотал.

Без разрешения влезая в его шкаф, я выбрал саму приличную мантию из его гардероба и закутался в нее. Поттер не спускал с меня серьезного взгляда, пока я перед зеркалом уменьшал ее по своей фигуре. Встретившись глазами с его отражением, я вопросительно изогнул бровь, гадая, будет ли он комментировать мои наглые действия, но он снова меня удивил, заявив без следа недавнего веселья:

- Ты мне не ответил.

- На что?

- Джон будет проблемой?

- Ты серьезно собираешься… - я не договорил, прерванный его решительным кивком. Повернувшись к нему лицом, я пораженно уставился на него. Такого поворота я не ожидал, но ничего другого мне не оставалось. – Можем попробовать.

Совершая долгую прогулку до слизеринских подземелий, я размышлял о том, каким образом все могло полностью выйти из-под контроля, и отчаянно продумывал новую стратегию.

**Глава 3**

Было просто удивительно, насколько легко мы перешли к новым отношениям, но, казалось, никто не заметил разницы. Первые дни мы еще держали своеобразную дистанцию, словно того утра в комнате гриффиндорца никогда не случалось. Не знаю мотивов Поттера, но лично я все еще, несмотря на нехватку данных, пытался перекроить свой план в связи с новыми обстоятельствами. Он целует меня снова только через несколько дней, выиграв гонку на метлах. Когда я спрашиваю, чего он хочет за победу, он нежно ласкает мою щеку и, наклоняясь, шепчет: «Можно?» - я киваю и в следующий миг узнаю, что такое настоящий поцелуй победителя. Губы у него теплые, почти горячие, и по ним танцует какая-то едва заметная, непонятная энергия. Я думал, что испытанное после Хэллоуина невероятное чувство было вызвано комплексными ощущениями того утра, но стоило его губам коснуться моих, и словно сама магия, вызывая кипение крови, потекла в мое тело. Резкая, яркая, она обжигала так сильно, что я не мог осознать: холодная она или, наоборот, жарче огня, но, соприкасаясь со мной, она будто освещала все, что хранилось в недрах моего тёмного естества.

Все остальное с Поттером - такое же сильное, острое наслаждение на грани боли – подавляющее, и я никогда не могу полностью расслабиться рядом с ним. Каждый раз, желая прикоснуться ко мне, он спрашивает разрешения, и это - единственное, что отвечает моим ожиданиям. Он всегда не уверен, позволено ли ему быть рядом, и я всячески подзуживаю его нерешительность. Я тот, от кого зависит, что и как мы будем делать, я держу его на коротком поводке, позволяя ласку или отклоняя ее и в то же время без уведомления и спроса делая с ним все, что взбредет мне в голову и, тем не менее, так и не перейдя грань.

Я был искушен, но не понимал, что со мной творилось: мне все время хотелось его поцеловать, прикоснуться к нему. Поттер что-то сделал со мной, пробудил во мне страсть, желание, голод, которых я не знал раньше, словно из нас двоих я был девственником. Это его признание ошеломило меня. В кошмарном сне мне не могло привидеться, что человек, способный превратить меня в растаявшую лужицу, не обладает никаким опытом. В тот день я впервые раздел его до пояса, но, не доверяя себе, остановил его руки, когда он потянулся к моему ремню.

- Останемся в брюках, ладно? Я не думаю, что нам стоит так спешить.

- Как скажешь.

- И спорить не будешь? - ехидно проворчал я, не особо поверив в его искренность.

- Слушай, я не слишком подкован в теории, чтобы требовать практики. Мне все время кажется, что я делаю что-то неправильно, хочу чего-то запретного, недозволенного, понимаешь? Поэтому в том, что касается темпа развития наших отношений, я полностью тебе доверяю.

Поттер был совершенно серьезен, признаваясь, и я отнюдь не был тем, кто собирался объяснять, какой властью он обладает надо мной и что при некотором усилии способен добиться от меня всего чего угодно. Пока я был тем, кто все контролировал, единственным, кто имеет право говорить «нет», а Поттер продолжал быть полностью покорен моей воле, меня все устраивало.

Я продолжал думать, что мы сохранили тайну, пока однажды после урока Зельеделия ко мне не обратился профессор Снейп:

- Мистер Малфой, задержитесь.

Студенты поспешно очистили класс, не желая вызвать гнев преподавателя, а Северус все так же, молча, смотрел на меня, нахмурившись и сложив руки на груди. Его долгий изучающий взгляд прожег во мне пару дыр, но я сопротивлялся побуждению корчиться под ним, отказывая декану в этом удовольствии, когда он, наконец, заговорил:

- Что ты делаешь с Поттером, Драко?

Честно говоря, беседы на эту тему от Северуса Снейпа я ожидал меньше всего - видит Мерлин, у Поттера всегда было полно защитников, но крестный к их числу никогда не относился.

- Пытаюсь дружить, - в ответ он недоверчиво изогнул бровь, и я внезапно вспомнил, чем именно развлекался на уроке, и насколько некоторые мои действия не тянут на заявленную степень близости. И поскольку не знал, что именно заметил крестный, я, беспечно пожав плечами, поспешил подстраховаться. - Сам понимаешь, насколько для меня это новое явление, но я стараюсь изо всех сил, ведь в будущем подобные связи весьма пригодятся.

Он продолжал буравить меня взглядом. На мгновение у меня возникло искушение перевести стрелки и поддразнить его собственной заинтересованностью к ученику, но что-то в этом, на первый взгляд нелепом предположении имело рациональное зерно. Слишком сильная ненависть и вражда была между ними, слишком яркие эмоции - воздух буквально трещал и искрился, стоило им оказаться в одном помещении… до этого года. Теперь они были преувеличенно вежливы друг с другом, тщательно скрывая силу по-прежнему бушующих страстей. Не потому ли что нашли им другое воплощение? Я сжал зубы, стараясь не выдать охватившую меня злость.

- Если ты закончил, то, думаю, мне стоит уйти. Я опоздаю на Заклинания, - отвернувшись, я пошел к двери, но его спокойный голос поймал меня на полпути, заставив замереть на месте:

- Не играй с ним.

Я был потрясен - мне понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы взять под контроль мимику - и только потом медленно обернулся.

- Что?

- Ты слышал, я хочу, чтобы ты прекратил игру на Поттера.

Наверно, стоит рассказать вам об этой игре более подробно. Мы с Панси придумали ее со скуки, когда новизна наших интимных отношений притупилась, и мы решили впустить в них третьего, но не нашли интереса делить только постель. Панси нравилось кружить голову и добиваться щедрых подарков, доводя несчастных поклонников едва ли не до суицидального расстройства. Я же предпочитал давить человека морально, заставляя его прочувствовать свою никчемность и ничтожность. Так родилась ИГРА. Иногда мы выбирали новую цель - тщательно и осторожно, а иногда просто вылавливали из толпы наугад, пару раз даже загадывали на того, кто первым пройдет в определенную дверь. Нашим жертвам приходилось лишь тяжелее от того, что один из нас, наигравшись, передавал надоевшую игрушку другому. Правда, для второго это всегда был мизерный выигрыш: уж слишком легкой мишенью становились падкие на утешение после финальной, холодной и полной презрения сцены униженные объекты нашего интереса. Пусть даже это сочувствие и сопереживание было неискренним, но мы оба великолепные актеры, и всю подлинную лживость наши жертвы узнавали лишь после того, как мы уничтожали остатки их гордости и самоуважения. Однако на этот раз я не думал, что моей невесте что-нибудь перепадет от Поттера после того, как я с ним закончу.

Но мне в голову никогда не закрадывалось подозрение, что крестному известно о нашем маленьком развлечении. Ни словом, ни жестом, ни взглядом он ни разу не выдал своей осведомленности, хотя прекратить эту забаву был обязан в силу своих служебных инструкций. Мерлина ради, он был деканом, а мы причиняли моральный и эмоциональный вред его подопечным! Ладно, зная его характер, вполне резонно предположить, что он считал справедливым, чтобы идиоты страдали по собственной вине, но с какой стати он решил сделать исключение и защитить от коварного меня ранее ненавистного Поттера? Возникшее подозрение переросло в уверенность. Может, и канули в лето оскорбления и унижения в адрес Поттера, к которым за прошедшие годы все привыкли на уроках, может, Северус открыто игнорировал гриффиндорца, но, как наглядно иллюстрировал сегодняшний разговор, только внешне, иначе откуда ему знать, что моя рука делала с Поттером под столом.

- Почему? Хочешь его для себя?

- Не говори глупостей, мальчик! – повысив голос, отрезал он, но продолжал уже спокойно: – О тебе забочусь, неблагодарный щенок. Ты себе не представляешь, каким проклятием могут стать обладатели колдовских глаз, - я совершенно неаристократически разинул рот, и, раздраженно вздохнув от моей непонятливости, он пояснил, - глаза Поттера.

- Глаза как глаза.

- И много ты таких видел? – саркастически поинтересовался он, но не дождался очевидного ответа. – Я за всю жизнь встречал только у двоих.

Непривычная интонация обычно резкого голоса поймала мое внимание так же, как смягченное выражение глаз и печаль, омрачившая выражение лица. Описывая Поттера, обычно говорят: «Внешность отца – глаза матери». Возможно ли, что Снейп?.. Я с удивлением воззрился на него.

- Да, - ответил он на не высказанный вопрос. – И однажды, очень давно, в память о матери я поклялся защищать сына.

- Но ведь ты его терпеть не мог!

- Не заставляй меня думать о тебе хуже, чем ты есть на самом деле, - саркастично хмыкнул крестный. – Похоже, я всегда переоценивал твой интеллект, если даже Поттер, узнав о моей двойной роли в этой войне, сразу уразумел причины моего отношения. Даже извиняться не пришлось, хотя Альбус настаивал, - криво ухмыльнулся профессор.

- Ты не мог открыто защищать главного врага своего хозяина и прикрывал всю свою деятельность ненавистью, - оскорбившись, реабилитировал я себя запоздалой констатацией.

- Блестящая работа мысли, - с тем же ядом в голосе отозвался он.

- Но с какой стати тебе понадобилось защищать Поттера от меня? Я не собираюсь вредить ему. «Во всяком случае, не слишком много и не совсем физически», - ухмыльнулся я мысленно.

- Он этого не заслужил! – подавшись вперед, Северус грохнул кулаком по столу, заставив меня подскочить от неожиданности и удивленно приподнять брови от столь нехарактерной вспышки. – Я никогда не вмешивался в твои манипуляционные игры. Бестолочи, позволяющие тебе по собственной глупости втянуть себя в паутину твоей лжи, заслуживали всего, что ты творил с ними, но я требую, чтобы ты оставил в покое Поттера, - он снова откинулся на спинку кресла и взглядом указал всю меру своей серьезности. – Ты ничего не знаешь о нем, Драко. Поттер вырос в аду, за эти годы он прошел такое, что тебе в кошмарах не приснится, а в прошлом году вообще… - раздался резкий оглушительный звук, и профессор сосредоточил внимание на неосознанно сжатых кулаках и сломанном пере в одном из них. - Тебе его не сломать, Драко. Людей такой породы нельзя сломать.

- Моя родословная…

- Дело не в крови, - брезгливо выбросив остатки пера, он перевел взгляд куда-то мне за плечо, - а глазах. В молодости, я был увлекающимся исследователем и, поскольку меня заворожили глаза цвета Авады на лице девочки, в принципе, довольно среднестатистической внешности, я захотел узнать, что именно делало их столь редкими, а носителей - настолько незаурядными. Это характерный признак, - крестный перевел взгляд на меня, - особенность, которая прослеживается со времен Мерлина; знак, которым отмечены люди, способные изменить мир, те, для кого не существует невозможного.

- И что из описанного было в Лили Эванс? – ехидно отозвался я, поскольку мне надоело быть отчитываемым ребенком.

- Думаешь, она единственная мать в истории магического мира, пожертвовавшая жизнь для своего ребенка? Правда, остальных детей это почему-то не спасло, – издевательски изогнув бровь, ответил он. – Я действительно забочусь о тебе, мальчик. Я хочу, чтобы ты понял: людей, подобных Поттеру невозможно уничтожить. Они походят на святых - никакая грязь к ним не липнет. Ты можешь окунуть его в худшую клоаку, но он выйдет из нее чистым, без единого пятнышка, гордо поднимет голову, вздернет подбородок и продолжит свой путь по жизни, больше никогда не взглянув на тебя… оставив тебе сожаление, вину, страдание и осознание собственной роковой ошибки.

Северус больше не смотрел на меня. Он сидел, опустив голову на руки, и я понял, что никогда не видел его более настоящим. В тот день я совершил одну из главных ошибок – я воспринял это слабостью, любые проявления которой, согласно отцу, унижают человека.

- Я смогу, - тихо выскользнув из класса и бредя по безлюдным коридорам, бурчал я себе под нос. - У меня все получится. Я уничтожу Поттера, потому что я Малфой, потому что я всегда добиваюсь того, чего желаю.

Я черпал силы, вспоминая каждое сказанное в запале слово, каждое оскорбление, каждую обиду и удар, каждый смешок, прозвучавший из поганых уст его грязнокровных друзей, а также в своих неудачах и в каждом презрительном взгляде отца, молчаливо констатирующем, что я снова оказался не на высоте. Всему причиной был Поттер, во всем был виноват только он один. Своей победой Поттер разрушил весь привычный мир, украл взлелеянные с детства надежды, на каждом шагу, даже не замечая этого, втаптывал в грязь и принижал достоинства и достижения потомка славного чистокровного рода. Мой план был восстановлением законной справедливости, Поттер, наконец, должен был за все заплатить! Я должен был сделать это, я был обязан победить Поттера и победить именно так, как меня учили: «Если ты позволишь себе уронить достоинство, обнаружить трусость, сострадание, нетерпение, привязанность или уязвимость, если только ты разрешишь кому-нибудь увидеть тебя слабым и беспомощным, тебя перестанут уважать», - я потерял счет тому, сколько раз мой отец повторял эти слова - чем не идеальный способ доказать превосходство им обоим? Мне казалось, что уничтожить Поттера по этому принципу – высшая справедливость!

Мерлин, как же глуп я был!

**Глава 4**

Теперь мы все время проводили вместе, занимаясь в библиотеке, летая и впоследствии до одури обжимаясь в квиддичных раздевалках или запираясь в наших покоях старост. Стоило нам остаться наедине, и нас притягивало друг к другу словно мощнейшим магнитом. Изначально не ожидая найти ничего нового в наскучившей игре, кроме эксклюзивности главного приза, я оказался поражен новизной. Главное открытие состояло в том, что борьба за доминирование, оказывается, безумно заводит, даже если только одна из сторон в курсе, что эта борьба ведется. Это был мой первый опыт, поскольку обычно моя позиция принималась партнером по умолчанию, и это горячо, это возбуждающе ровно до того момента, когда начинаешь понимать, что проигрываешь. Я был им заворожен. Загипнотизирован тем, как колеблются мускулы под моими руками. Я терял себя каждый раз, когда его губы соприкасались с моими и удивительное сияние затопляло мое тело. Каждый раз, когда его язык находил мой, а его пальцы вплетались в мои волосы, массируя затылок - медленно или с животной страстью, я хотел умереть, забыть о целом мире и позволить ему творить все, что ему заблагорассудится. И хотя Поттер все еще следовал за моим лидерством, все еще тщательно следил, чтобы не сделать со мной ничего, чего я не делал с ним сначала, я понимал, что это - только вопрос времени, когда все изменится. Его обманчивая покорность безгранично меня раздражала. Гарри без малейшего неудовольствия оказывался снизу на начальном уровне процесса, легко отдавая доминирующую роль, но в определенный момент неизменно решительно менялся ролями, и это постоянно оказывалось для меня полнейшей неожиданностью, независимо от того, сколько усилий я прикладывал, дабы не допустить подобного в следующий раз. Поттер словно действовал на инстинкте, не спрашивая соизволения, не вдумываясь в действия, принимая управление на себя, будто только так для него и правильно. А самое отвратительное, в чем я никак не мог себе признаться, что именно эта его способность в любой момент превращаться в абсолютную независимость и привлекала меня к нему со страшной силой.

Все чаще я смотрел на него другими глазами, все тяжелее мне было не растаять окончательно в его тепле и произносить заветное «нет». Но пока что каждый раз, когда я останавливаю его, он безропотно отодвигается, немного склоняет голову, смотря на меня под другим углом, словно проверяя, все ли со мной в порядке. И мне хочется кричать – я не понимаю, что он делает со мной! В Гарри в идеальной пропорции смешались черты настоящего гриффиндорца и истинного слизеринца – смелость соседствовала с осторожностью и осмотрительностью, простодушие и доверчивость в мгновенье ока могли обернуться хитростью, податливость и мягкость плавно перетекали в змеиную изворотливость, граничащую с жесткостью… С замиранием сердца в ужасе я ожидал, когда же он проигнорирует мой слабеющий протест и просто возьмет то, что желает, поняв, что я не сумею ему воспротивиться. К настоящему времени он уже смотрел на меня сомнительно, когда я неловко оправдывался тем, что не думаю, что мы еще готовы, и да, я сам знаю, как тупо это звучит!

Мне был необходим рычаг, нечто, с помощью чего я смогу доказать его несовершенство, что позволит указать, какое исключительное одолжение я оказываю ему своим вниманием. Что-то, способное принизить его и заставить комплексовать в достаточной степени, чтобы отступить и позволить мне взять на себя весь контроль, только бы наши «отношения» продолжались. И однажды мне повезло.

Мы были в поттеровской комнате на его постели, и я в очередной раз терялся в ощущениях, почти забывая о существовании остального мира и о своих коварных планах, практически позволяя отпустить себя и стать частью вселенной, где существовал только Поттер - его подтянутое, гибкое, твердое тело и горячий рот. Гарри сильными руками буквально вытряхивал меня из одежды, ласкал мою спину, а я беспомощно дрожал, таял и постанывал от удовольствия, подавался вперед, встречая его на полпути, когда он наклонялся, и блаженно вздыхал при соприкосновении наших губ. Как всегда, сначала это был мягкий поцелуй, серьезный, спрашивающий позволения на большее. Приоткрыв губы, я с энтузиазмом ответил на него, впуская требовательный язык, и Гарри, хрипло застонав, потянул меня к себе на колени. Я не возражал, в очередной раз надеясь, что на сей раз мне удастся наскрести достаточно твердости, чтобы в определенный момент опрокинуть его на спину и, сохранив лидирующее положение, довести дело до конца, и только обнял его плечи, удерживая равновесие, пока он уже по настоящему дразнил, ласкал и покусывал мои губы.

Внезапно его тело странно напряглось. Я ощутил изменение структуры под пальцами, даже отчаянно концентрируясь в попытках сохранить достаточно разума, чтобы не дать Поттеру зайти слишком далеко и не позволить себе полностью утонуть в чувственном экстазе, который дарили непонятно где набравшихся опыта поттеровские части тела.

- Самое время, черт возьми, - сквозь зубы выругался Поттер и, осторожно ссадив меня с колен, соскользнул с кровати, направляясь к столу. Я судорожно втянул в себя воздух.

- Гарри? – неуверенно позвал я, ошеломленно таращась на знакомое тело с загорелой кожей, которая эффектно обтягивала рельефные мышцы. Сейчас она вся была покрыта мелкой сеткой светлых шрамов, четко выделявшихся на ней. Мой взгляд скользнул по всей обнаженной поверхности – рубцы покрывали все доступное взгляду пространство.

- Извини, я сейчас, - ответил он, доставая склянку из нижнего ящика и проглатывая темную жидкость.

Он все еще стоял ко мне спиной, но теперь оперся ладонями о столешницу, и я увидел, как высоко поднялись и опали его плечи, словно он готовил свое тело к какому-то испытанию. Мягко сказано. Спустя несколько секунд его тело тряслось в неудержимых судорогах - зрелище завораживающее и отталкивающее одновременно. Я не представлял, что подобное можно вынести на ногах, практически не издавая звуков, но Поттер смог. Его напряжение и боль выдавало лишь то, как тяжело он налег на руки, перенося на них вес, скрип ногтей по деревянной поверхности и скрежет зубов. В полном очаровании я смотрел, как исчезают многочисленные рубцы, уступая место знакомому совершенству.

Когда Гарри, отдышавшись, повернулся ко мне лицом, я уже застегивал мантию.

- Я умею угробить настроение, верно? – печально ухмыльнулся Гарри.

- Не в этом дело, - выступил я, хотя мы оба понимали, насколько неубедительно. Мне нужно было время продумать ситуацию и дальнейшие шаги… и не мешало проявить заботу. – Мне после такого хотелось бы спокойно отлежаться. И хочется верить, что мое присутствие в кровати по соседству покою не способствует, - я усмехнулся, и он повторил жест:

- Уверен, что нет, - его глаза развязно прошлись по моему телу, и я отчаянно постарался не реагировать, что в последнее время удавалось все труднее. Поттер рухнул на постель, его грудь все еще тяжело вздымалась.

- Тебе не надо в Больничное Крыло, или вызвать Помфри сюда? – участливо предложил я, как и положено бойфренду.

- Нет, зелье помогает.

- А что с тобой? – не сдержал я любопытства, надеясь, что назойливость мне тоже положена по статусу, в чем я, в принципе, уверен не был, поскольку еще ни разу не вступал в отношения всерьез и никогда не видел их проявлений на чужом примере.

Поттер моментально нахмурился и замолк. Предполагая, что ответа не последует, я приняв ненавязчивый оскорбленный вид и тихо пожелав приятных сновидений, пошел к выходу.

- Старая рана, - заговорил он, когда я уже взялся за ручку двери, отчаявшись дождаться ответа, - мне намного лучше, но рецидивы случаются. Нерегулярно. Шрамы - первое проявление, если не принять лекарство сразу, зрелище будет еще эффектнее. Завтра утром я уже буду в полном порядке.

Оставшись в следующий раз наедине, я не дал ему снять рубашку и ни разу не постарался залезть под нее, чтобы коснуться кожи. Поттер промолчал, как и во второй раз. Он был понимающим и терпеливым, давая мне свыкнуться со своим открытием, и это взбесило меня не на шутку – мне была нужна совсем другая реакция! В третий раз я взял ситуацию в свои руки и, когда он потянул ткань с моих плеч, разорвал поцелуй и поспешно закутался обратно в рубашку. Поттер схватил меня за руки.

- Почему нет?

- Я… мне… - я старательно отвел взгляд и попытался освободить кисти, он легко уступил - чего-чего, а жестокости и склонности к насилию в Поттере не наблюдалось.

- Что?

- Я не могу!

- Почему? - настаивал он, но я промолчал и закусил губу, по-прежнему избегая его взгляда. – Почему? – повторил Поттер, и в его голосе звякнула сталь.

- Потому что это отвратительно, ясно? – взорвался я, с вызовом впиваясь в него взглядом. - Потому что я не могу забыть, как ты выглядел! Мне не нравится быть таким человеком, это мелко, но каждый раз я вспоминаю, и это… мерзко!

- Мог бы и раньше сказать, - Поттер откинулся на спинку кровати и на мгновение закрыл глаза.

- Как? Эй, Гарри ты не настолько красив, как я думал, и твое тело - просто изрытое поле, поэтому давай забудем, что у нас что-то было?

- Что-то вроде, – плоским тоном сказал он, и я в который раз проклял его невозможные глаза. Всегда такие выразительные во всех положительных эмоциях и превращающиеся в идеальную пустоту при отражении негативных. Сейчас, как и обычно, когда дело доходило до боли, предательства, печали и всего остального, в них светилось абсолютно чистое выражение, заставляя гадать, что сейчас испытывает их обладатель. Мерлин, до чего же это раздражающе!

- Я не хотел тебя обидеть, - покаянно произнес я, надеясь выловить хоть что-то в зеленом омуте.

- Ты не виноват. Мне стоило предупредить тебя заранее, - Гарри провел рукой по растрепанным волосам, пытаясь их пригладить, но сделал лишь еще хуже. – Но, черт, я надеялся, что все позади: последний приступ был в августе! Ладно, неважно… значит, все?

- Мне жаль, - потупил я взор. – Мы можем остаться друзьями.

- Разумеется, - ответил Поттер, выходя за дверь, и я счастливо рухнул на спину, торжествуя перелом в игре. Гениальный ход гарантировал, что, осознав свое уродство, Поттер будет мечтать о том, чтобы его допустили к моему божественному телу на любых условиях. А следовательно, Гарри Поттер не сможет подстелить под себя меня - Драко Малфоя, потомственного аристократа, с превосходной родословной и идеальным происхождением. Будь он трижды Герой волшебного мира, но все равно обыкновенный полукровка.

После этого наши отношения, как я и ожидал, изменились. Я только не предполагал, что перемена будет настолько кардинальной, хотя вроде уже должен был понять, что у Поттера все не как у людей. Мы продолжали работать над совместными проектами, заниматься в библиотеке, делать домашку и делить парту на всех сдвоенных уроках, но больше не были настолько близки. На следующий же день после происшествия, Поттер четко определил границы дозволенного и посадил нас в рамки того, что, по-видимому, в его понимании называлось «останемся друзьями», заявленное мной. И мне это не нравилось. Абсолютно. Так не было даже до Хэллоуинского маскарада. Мы словно внезапно обзавелись пресловутым личным пространством, к тому же совершенно непроницаемым. Больше никаких столкновений локтями, соприкосновений коленями под столом, случайных контактов при передаче предметов. Перебирая в памяти его отношения с плебейскими друзьями, я припомнил, что они всегда похожи на выводок щенков, их физическое взаимодействие происходит на постоянной основе: трогая друг друга, лохматя волосы, толкаясь плечами, выражая привязанность ударами по спине или тычками в ребра. Да, для нормального, воспитанного человека довольно странно, но что взять с грифов, а Поттер, в конечном счете, все же продукт своей среды. Изрядно поломав над этим голову, я решил, что подобным образом он выказывает мне своеобразное уважение, признавая, что меня нельзя низвести до уровня всякого сброда, и понимает, что наша дружба должна отличаться от признанных в их обществе стандартов. Хотя это умозаключение шло вразрез со всеми моими планами, поначалу я возгордился, ровно до случая в квиддичной раздевалке.

За несколько месяцев с начала этого учебного года наши напряженные соревнования ловцов успели стать традиционными и привлекали внимание огромного количества зрителей. С моего ведома в школе даже организовали подпольный тотализатор, поскольку неугасаемый интерес к нашим поединкам поддерживался головокружительными трюками высшего пилотажа. Также подогревало интерес и то, что, как оказалось, без отвлекающего присутствия на поле двух команд и бешенных бладжеров, я был вполне способен конкурировать с лучшим ловцом столетия, который препятствий не замечал вовсе и уклонялся от столкновений чисто инстинктивно, автоматически меняя траекторию полета на более оптимальную. В очередной раз будь неладен, чертов Поттер! Как бы то ни было, соревнования один на один уравняли наши шансы, и победа в них носила переменный, непрогнозируемый, характер.

Так вот, после очередного сражения Поттер привычно скрылся со мной от восторженных масс в раздевалке, запечатав ее своим фирменным заклинанием, но против обыкновения не пошел со мной в душ, лишая прекрасной возможности снова насладиться видом его обнаженного тела. Беззастенчиво стаскивая с себя грязную после заключительного падения мантию, я обернулся к нему:

- Не думай, что в следующий раз так легко отделаешься: были бы у меня руки чуть длиннее, до снитча я дотянулся бы первым.

- В пике надо было заходить резче, - садясь на скамью и откидывая голову на стену, ответил Поттер. Он устало прикрыл веки, избегая смотреть на меня, что мне категорически не нравилось.

- Я не самоубийца - нестись с такой скоростью к земле.

- Тогда не злись, что проиграл, - пожал он плечами, не делая малейшего движения к раздеванию, и я решил его поторопить:

- Давай, Поттер, поднимай свою ленивую задницу и двигай в душ, - он покосился на меня, приоткрыв один глаз. – Что? От тебя воняет, а нам еще проект по Чарам доделывать до ужина, - невинно отозвался я.

- Я… хм, позже или пойду у себя приму, - Поттер поднялся и направился к двери.

- И с чего ты вдруг обзавелся стыдливостью? – хмыкнул я и чуть не прикусил себе язык.

Неловко потоптавшись, Поттер засунул руку в карман и продемонстрировал пузырек с таинственным зельем.

- Приступы участились, - только и сказал он, но понимание его недавнего поведения обрушилось на меня подобно лавине, и я мгновенно вышел из себя – он должен был томиться и жаждать моего контакта, а не сохранять дистанцию из уважения к моей брезгливости!

- Ты ходил к врачу? – колоссальными усилиями мне удалось сохранить спокойный голос с долей обеспокоенности. Он кивнул.

- Снейп уже работает над проблемой, - ответил он и вышел прочь, оставив мне новую головоломку изменения тактики.

К сожалению, ничего оригинальнее, чем вызвать в Поттере ревность, мне в голову не пришло, и теперь он имел неограниченное удовольствие на каждом шагу, углу и каждой нише натыкаться на меня, обжимавшегося с очередным приключением - парнем или девушкой. Если я ожидал от него какой-то реакции, то не дождался. Поттер тактично промолчал, ни разу не сделал попытки вмешаться, а когда я несколько раз сам, прервавшись, окликал его, он отделывался учтивым приветствием, а то и простым кивком. Я стал опасаться, что безразличие Поттера к моим забавам не напускное, когда отметил углубление озабоченной складки между бровями и вдумчивое настроение. Его явно что-то волновало и беспокоило, и я умножил усилия. Я мог назначить встречу, а затем внезапно отменить или уйти, сославшись на дела. Я не пытался его откровенно игнорировать, но пару раз, когда он обратился ко мне с желанием что-то обсудить, мне удавалось отвертеться достоверной отговоркой. Поведение Поттера неоднозначно указывало на завершение игры, но мне этого еще не хотелось. Мне нравилось видеть его нервозность и усиливающееся страдание. Моя месть начала осуществляться, и я желал наслаждаться ею как можно дольше. Я знал, что если бы злодейке-судьбе, вздумалось поменять нас местами, Поттер, не задумываясь, причинил бы мне ту же самую боль, потому что тогда это было бы в его крови и природе - брать, подчинять, подавлять. Мне оставалось только радоваться, что незавидная роль выпала не мне. Во всяком случае, в тот момент я верил в это.

**Глава 5**

Ко дню рождения Панси в начале декабря мы с Поттером продолжали пребывать в этом подвешенном состоянии, по-прежнему проводя иногда время вместе, но практически не общаясь на серьезные темы. На вечеринку в подземельях у меня были собственные планы, поэтому Поттера я не пригласил, и тем большим сюрпризом стало для меня его появление. Мгновенно распознав виновника, я потребовал объяснений у Панси, которая, беспечно передернув плечами, легко признала, что отправила ему приглашение с моим филином, и, издевательски усмехнувшись, добавила: «Чтобы сделать тебе приятное, дорогой». Я едва подавил желание придушить глупую суку, по недоразумению предназначенную мне в жены.

Однако, что удивительно, присутствие Поттера моих планов не испортило, поскольку он не стал навязывать мне свою компанию, что вообще-то было бы естественно, учитывая, в насколько малознакомом обществе он оказался. Вместо этого он впал в привычный режим модели поведения, выработанный на общефакультетских вечеринках. Самоустранившись в дальнее кресло и потягивая огневиски, Поттер погрузился в состояние молчаливого созерцания, предоставив мне уникальную возможность незаметно уединиться в своей спальне с хорошенькой однокурсницей, отчаянно желающей обратить на себя мое внимание.

Качественно проведя некоторое время, я, несмотря на поздний час, решил вернуться в гостиную и глянуть - не осталось ли там еще кого интересного в определенном контексте. К моему изумлению, ступив за пределы заглушающих чар на моих покоях, я не услышал музыки и шума гулянья. Нахмурившись, я прошел дальше, на ходу наколдовывая часы и поражаясь позднему времени и полному отсутствию желания спать. На полпути до меня стал доноситься приглушенный ропот голосов. Подгоняемый любопытством, я крадучись подобрался ближе, надеясь узнать, кто и о чем ведет разговоры, затянувшиеся далеко за полночь. Распознав владельцев голосов, я пораженно замер у входа в комнату, надежно укрытый густыми тенями, рожденными частично потушенным или приглушенным на ночь света факелов.

- Сколько сейчас в банке? – расслабленно откинувшись в том же самом кресле, в котором я видел его в последний раз, поинтересовался Поттер, вертя в руках пузатый бокал.

- В районе семисот галеонов.

- Никогда не подозревал, что настолько ценен, - ухмыльнувшись, он залпом прикончил выпивку, медленно поднялся на ноги одним текучим, грациозным движением, как тигр, и, подойдя к креслу Панси, склонился к ее лицу.

- Ты чего, Поттер? – дрогнувшим голосом спросила она, упирая руку ему в грудь в попытке остановить сближение. К ее невыразимому удивлению, он остановился и, посмотрев с усмешкой ей в глаза, пояснил:

- Я не принес тебе подарок, Панси. Очень невежливо с моей стороны. Хотя, если честно, я не знаю девичьих вкусов, ведь единственная девушка, которой я покупаю подарки, ценит исключительно книги, - взгляд из-под ресниц, сексуальная кривая усмешка, шепот - не больше чем дыхание на ее губах:

- Не волнуйся, это только ставка.

Одной рукой он продолжал опираться на подлокотник кресла, другой, сначала устроив ладонь выше линии ее груди, скользнул к шее, и она, завороженная сиянием изумрудных глаз, позволила ему продолжать. Длинные смуглые пальцы с нежной силой обвили ее горло, запрокинув голову под удобным для него углом. Ласка, в любой момент способная привести к смертельной опасности, заставила ее потрясенно выдохнуть, а меня - задержать дыхание, ведь я знал, что в следующий момент она полностью потеряет ощущение реальности... ужасно знакомое ощущение. Признаюсь, мне было интересно понаблюдать за этим со стороны, хотелось узнать, был ли я единственным больным придурком, так реагирующим на победителя лорда. Панси для такого эксперимента подходила идеально: я слишком хорошо ее знал, слишком легко читал язык ее тела, чтобы не понимать очевидного.

Я не уверен, что не вообразил себе это, и Поттер действительно произнес последние слова вслух - в любом случае не было похоже, что Панси его расслышала или, возможно, просто не обратила на них никакого внимания, попав под завораживающее воздействие колдовских глаз. В следующий миг Поттер прижался к ней губами и поцеловал. Этот поцелуй не имел ничего общего с неумелым, неловким и сырым тыканьем губами в губы, которые она ненавидела. Панси всегда коробил первый поцелуй с незнакомцем, ей всегда было неприятно целовать кого-то неизвестного, чувствовать непривычный язык своим, пробовать новый вкус чужих губ и рта, но я очень хорошо помнил, какие прекрасные ощущения умел вызывать Поттер. Тихо радуясь тому, что положение ее кресла позволяет мне легко отслеживать реакции их обоих, я смотрел, как она забыла о мыслях, и черты ее лица расслабились, когда логика и ответственность временно отступили. Наблюдая за ними, я понимал, что не только для меня целовать Поттера оказалось так знакомо - без всякой ненужной возни, неловкости носов и губ, в попытках приспособиться друг к другу. Пока она пила его огненный вкус, создалось впечатление, словно у них за плечами были годы совместной практики.

Когда их губы впервые соприкоснулись, даже я вздрогнул от сырой волны вожделения, хлынувшей из их тел, и неожиданно осознал, что оно передалось и мне. Больше не было реальности - только один совершенный, взрывчатый поцелуй, сладостно-горький, с тоской и потребностью, становившийся все более глубоким, страстным, томным и неистовым. Ее руки поднялись к его лицу, притянув ближе к себе, погружаясь глубже в его рот. Языки сплелись, и Панси дернулась всем телом, когда жаркая волна возбуждения затопила ее с головы до ног.

Казалось, что они разделились спустя долгие часы лобзаний. У обоих блестели опухшие губы, их дыхание было затруднено, а тела судорожно искали контакта. На короткое мгновение, они уставились друг на друга в ошеломленной тишине без одиночества, все еще не в силах разорвать свою хватку.

- С днем рождения, Панси, - его голос, низкий и хриплый, заставил ее снова вздрогнуть. – Чары для съемки еще на комнате. Получишь выигрыш - купи себе что-нибудь на свой вкус... на память обо мне.

Поттер легко поцеловал ее в уголок рта, и нежность этого поцелуя осушила страсть предыдущего, возвращая ей нормальное дыхание, но не умерив шока. Широко раскрытыми глазами она в абсолютной тишине наблюдала, как он осторожно распутывает ее руки, снимая их со своего тела, выпрямляется и покидает территорию Слизерина.

- Оставь его Драко, - произнесла она, когда я выступил в поле света, хотя так и не отвела взгляд от стены, задвинувшейся после его ухода. - Ты недостоин его.

Меня начинает откровенно бесить, что все имеют схожую точку зрения, возводя очкарика в ранг святых мучеников. Мне не нравится, кем они при этом выставляют меня!

- Ты никогда так не умел. Ты никогда меня так не целовал, - не замечая моей ярости, отвлеченно говорит она, мечтательно водя кончиками пальцев по губам. Ее голос был тих, почти шепот, но он ледяными осколками царапал душу, существования которой я у себя не подозревал. - Ты словно кусок льда - не только не греешь, но и вымораживаешь до последней крупицы мое собственное пламя. Ты никогда не позволял мне сгореть для тебя. Это ты рассказал ему?

- О чем? - я старался говорить нарочито безразличным тоном, занимая место Поттера.

- О… - ее рука соскальзывает на шею, воспроизводя недавнюю хватку поттеровских пальцев, и внезапно краснеет. Мерлин я и не знал, что она так умеет! – Ты ему сказал? - повторила Панси, но руку не убрала, словно надеясь впитать остатки его жара.

- У нас имеются более интересные темы для обсуждения, чем твои сексуальные предпочтения, - презрительно-снисходительно хмыкаю я, мысленно задумываясь: а правда, откуда Поттеру известно, что заводит Панси? За все наше совместное время он ни разу не демонстрировал задатков садиста, никогда не был груб, и все же, целуя Панси, он оказал именно то необходимое давление на ее шею, которое заставило ее удовольствие подскочить на несколько порядков. Он никогда не пытался душить меня, он всегда делал то, что мне было приятно, то, что я показал ему первым. Откуда он узнал, что Панси любит немного жестко?

- Ладно, не важно, - ее глаза сузились, а лицо исказилось самодовольной улыбкой, она потянулась всем телом, как кошка, нализавшаяся сливок, и пересела на подлокотник моего кресла, одной рукой приобняв меня за плечо, другой нежно проводя мягкими пальцами по моим губам. – Будем надеяться, что у него природный талант определять желания партнера. С тобой он тоже проделывал этот трюк с белым слепящим, почти солнечным светом, которым дышишь полной грудью и не обжигаешься? Когда он целовал тебя, он и в тебе убивал холод и зиму, наполняя сладким жаром? - легонько она провела пальцами по моей шее, как садовники касаются едва распустившихся бутонов молодых роз. - Это тепло горело у тебя под веками, укутывало коконом, впитываясь сначала в кожу, а затем глубже – в ткани, органы, согревая кровь и заставляя ее стремительно течь по венам, пропитывая все собой и оживляя? – Панси держала меня в полуобъятьи, прижималась щекой, пальцами другой руки расстегивая пуговицы рубашки и порхая по рельефу груди и каждой линии торса, чтобы вдруг, изогнувшись всем телом, уронить почти невесомый поцелуй в ямочку у основания шеи. – Как ты смог отказаться от этого, Драко? Неужели тебе не хочется смотреть на солнце широко распахнутыми глазами и не щуриться?

- Ты пьяна, Панси? – я грубо оттолкнул ее от себя, все еще злясь из-за сцены, которую мне пришлось наблюдать недавно в гостиной, не желая признавать, как близко к цели ударили ее слова.

- Поттером? Возможно, - она засмеялась, но не в своей обычной манере, а так довольно, подняв лицо к потолку и весело зажмурившись, шлепнулась рядом на диван и, отсмеявшись, лениво перекатила голову, чтобы посмотреть на меня. – Знаешь, почему я счастлива? – мне не было интересно, я даже не пытался симулировать внимание, но это ее никогда не останавливало. – Тому, что сейчас моя очередь, и предупреждаю сразу, я играть не буду.

- Что? – это привлекло мое внимание, заставляя резко развернуться к ней, впиться взглядом, а в голосе - прорезаться шипящим нотам. – Не смей, слышишь, он мой!

- Ты его уже бросил, - пожала она плечами. – Значит, он переходит мне.

- Это часть моего плана, не вздумай влезать и портить мне игру!

- Ты не слышал? Я не хочу играть - я хочу его в мужья. Видит Мерлин, из Поттера супруг получится не в пример лучше тебя.

- Уверена, что влюбишь его в себя? Что сможешь строить из себя его примерную женушку и заботливую мамочку?

- Никто не мешает мне попробовать, и кто сказал, что я этого не хочу. Может, для меня главное достоинство Поттера в том и состоит, что не придется соответствовать чьему-то сволочному характеру и, подстраиваясь, строить из себя первостатейную суку? Веришь или нет, но амплуа жены и матери детей будущего Министра Магии мне подойдет намного больше.

- Бедная девочка, я оказываю на тебя плохое влияние? - ухмыльнулся я. – Именно я заставил тебя переспать с половиной Хогвартса, и тебе самой эти игры не доставили ни малейшего удовольствия? И на твоем месте я бы не ставил так много на Поттера - только не после того, как я с ним закончу. К тому же ты все еще моя невеста!

- Во-первых, я не говорю «Нет», - пожала она плечами, - но утверждаю, что, если бы не пришлось угождать твоим капризам и желаниям, не стала бы заниматься тем же самым. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о наличии у меня любовника вне раунда игры? Это ты, Драко, не склонен к моногамии, а у меня и выбора-то особого не было, это ведь один из основных пунктов: полное подчинение жениху, но если мы сойдемся с Поттером, контракт с Малфоями проблемой больше не будет. Канули в лето времена, когда Малфои были на высоте, теперь в мире другие герои, и мы оба прекрасно понимаем, кого из вас двоих предпочтет моя семья в качестве зятя. Расчетливый ум дельца и воротилы моего отца мгновенно просчитает все перспективы, которые откроются перед ним, если он породнится с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил. Конечно же, он не станет противиться счастью своей дочери и сразу даст родительское благословение. Разумеется, семья Паркинсонов принесет вам официальное извинение, - усмехнулась она. – А во-вторых, честно, никогда не подозревала, что ты так узко мыслишь. Ограничивать свои цели банальной местью, дабы потешить израненное пренебрежением со стороны Поттера эго, вместо того, чтобы его укротить? Мерлин, как глупо! – ее губы снова сложились в самодовольной улыбке, наблюдая, как постепенно вытягивается мое лицо. – Представь, что будет, если Люциус узнает, чем и с кем ты тут занимаешься. Минимум - голову оторвет; максимум - лишит наследства и турнет из семьи, - на моих скулах заиграли желваки, и я буквально лишился дара речи от ярости при столь прямолинейной угрозе. - А с другой стороны, тебе ведь и ловить там нечего. Поттеру необходима спутница жизни, а не мужчина, в конце концов, не зря же он практически маггл. Ему нужна женщина, которая будет соответствовать его положению: красивая, умная и успешная. Вроде меня, которая направит его амбиции и проявит заботу о семье, чтобы он мог сосредоточиться на главном и, едва окончив Академию, возглавить особый отдел, через пару лет стать Главой Аврората, а там не за горами и самым молодым Министром Магии в истории. Как говорила моя бабушка, именно женщина делает своего мужчину.

- То-то у тебя так хорошо получилось со мной, - саркастично бросил я.

- Что я могу сказать? Ты никогда не вызывал во мне достаточно вдохновения. Но Гарри… надежный, верный, нежный, способный стать воплощением всех моих желаний, - она прикрыла веки и мечтательно вздохнула, тем более сильный контраст получился, когда, открыв глаза, она снова вперила резкий взгляд в меня. - Гарри даже сравнивать не приходится с самонадеянным, эгоистичным и мерзким типом, начисто лишенной индивидуальности копией своего отца, по его примеру привлекающей к себе исключительно подхалимов и трахающей все, что движется.

Я хотел ее ударить, Мерлин мне свидетель, я желал этого больше всего на свете, но вопреки ее словам у меня было приличное воспитание и мораль, запрещавшая поднимать руку на женщин. Поэтому я ударил словами:

- И ты считаешь, что шлюха вроде тебя совпадет с символом чистоты в достаточной степени, чтобы породить ребенка? – издевательски изогнув бровь, насмехался я.

- Не пудри мне мозги, Драко, я ведь не пришлая! - преодолев легкое замешательство, вызванное оскорблением, Панси приветливо улыбнулась. - Можешь мне не рассказывать сказочки о любви, благословляющей семью ребенком, и идеальном совпадении аур как необходимом условии возникновения этого прекрасного чувства. Мать мне давным-давно рассказала, что мне придется сделать, чтобы породить ребенка. Самое смешное, что с Поттером вполне возможно все получиться само собой без привлечения зелий и ритуалов, обманывающих магию. Что-то мне подсказывает, что люди его сорта ценят честность и искренни. Не думаю, что его будет трудно по-настоящему полюбить, - поднявшись, Панси направилась в свою комнату, но, проходя мимо меня, на секунду остановилась. Мне пришлось сжать за спиной кулак, чтобы не выдать своих эмоций и не схватить ее, вымещая злость. Кстати, - нагнувшись, она звонко чмокнула меня в губы именно так, как я всегда терпеть не мог, - спасибо, что расчистил мне дорогу. Уверена, после того как ты поиграл с ним в дружбу, он не станет от каждого слизеринца ждать подвоха.

Уже в который раз мне приходилось перестраивать стратегию, хотя в этот раз и не вине Поттера. Вмешательство третьей стороны имело серьезные возможности, чтобы смешать мне карты, ведь у Панси, будь она трижды проклята, действительно было определенное преимущество. Во-первых, она не собиралась его обманывать, во-вторых, была привычным объектом сексуального интереса. Отвратительно то, что я не мог придумать ничего, потенциально способного выбить Панси из гонки. Она солидный противник – это я признаю. Именно это мне и нравилось в ней больше всего в свое время, и поэтому я предпочитал держать ее на своей стороне. Я никогда не думал, что однажды мы окажемся по разные стороны баррикад, и, честно говоря, не горел энтузиазмом в ожидании борьбы. Хуже всего, что Поттер не был знаком с таким типом женщин, и если он с такой легкостью воспринял лапшу, которую я вешал ему на уши, то Панси его съест, как акромантул, и не подавится, и не заплачет.

Я не знал, что мне делать и постоянно, стоило ей попасться мне на глаза, мысленно покрывал чертову девицу матом до шестого колена в обе стороны за ее вмешательство в самый неподходящий момент. У меня только-только наметился прогресс! А теперь я постоянно видел, как она обхаживает его, и, хотя пока еще он держался и вел себя подчеркнуто вежливо и учтиво, я знал, что своим упорством она в результате добьется его внимания тем или иным способом. Панси – слизеринка, и этим все сказано. Она по определению смертоносна, опасна и сильна, но, что много хуже, Панси - женская версия меня, как бы она от этого ни открещивалась. Это значит, как и я, она ни перед чем не остановится. Мне было необходимо нанести упреждающий удар. Снова сосредоточить мысли Поттера на том, к чему я подводил его все эти месяцы. И мне повезло.

Каким-то невообразимым образом на пару дней Поттер умудрился выпасть из поля моего пристального наблюдения. И Панси я тоже не видел. Я не верю в совпадения, поэтому отправился на поиски если не обоих одновременно, то хотя бы одного из них. Думаю, не надо говорить, какой из вариантов был для меня предпочтительнее. Знакомый широкоплечий силуэт, вернее, даже его промельк, у меня получилось засечь на четвертом этаже у кабинета Чар, когда он заворачивал за угол. Я окликнул его, но не получил никакого ответа и поспешил вдогонку. Поттеровская фигура стремительно удалялась по коридору, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на повторяющиеся крики своего имени. Разозлившись и наплевав на приличия, я припустил за ним бегом, намереваясь высказать всю меру своего неудовольствия прямо в лицо. Однако я очень старался не думать, почему меня настолько задевает возобновившееся игнорирование.

- Ты почему… - поймав Поттера за руку, я резко развернул его к себе… и обомлел от изумления. Передо мной стоял студент Рэйвенкло Терри Бут.

- Малфой, - парень ошеломленно моргнул. – Ты что-то хотел? – спросил он, отводя глаза.

- Нет, обознался, - нахмурившись, я отпустил его рукав и жестом разрешил удалиться.

Не глядя на меня, парень как-то облегченно выдохнул и продолжил свой путь. Изучающе пялясь ему в след, я занимался сравнением. Копна темных волос той же длины, хоть и не такая встопорщенная, телосложение и рост – идеальное совпадение, и даже та же упругая походка и решительный шаг, тот же упрямый наклон головы, словно я смотрел на близнеца, который удосужился более-менее причесаться. Бут оглянулся, поймав мой взгляд, явственно покрылся румянцем и быстро отвернулся, скрываясь за очередным поворотом. Мои губы растянулись в гаденькой ухмылке. Я знал, каков будет мой решающий ход в этой игре.

**Глава 6**

Организовать все оказалось на удивление просто. Обломать парня, в отличие от оригинала, не составило никакого труда, обставить декорации помог вызванный из дома домовик, которому и в голову не придет болтать с местными эльфами, обожавшими Поттера, после показательной экзекуции, которую устроил отец после побега Добби. Гриффиндорцу было отправлено письмо с прописанным специальными чернилами часом визита, который изменится после прочтения, и поскольку в последнее время он пребывает в рассеянном состоянии, подозрений у него возникнуть не должно. А почему должны? Просто друг соскучился по другу, которого явно что-то беспокоит, и в надежде, что разговор поможет решить проблему, пригласил на дружескую партию в шахматы, за которой тот по крайней мере сможет расслабиться, если не захочет говорить. Зная Поттера, я был уверен, что от предложения в такой форме он не сможет устоять.

Он уже давно знал пароль к моим покоям. К назначенному времени я тщательно прислушивался, надеясь уловить шорох сдвигающихся камней, и, наученный опытом, ожидал, когда Поттер, не найдя меня в моей гостиной, по привычке без стука заглянет в спальню. Но я постоянно отвлекался, и вот это было уже слишком. Можно подумать, что мне было не все равно, и что именно его я сейчас предпочел видеть рядом с собой. Мне всегда нравился секс в любых проявлениях - процесс, а не человек, с которым я им занимаюсь, но, глядя на тело под собой, такое похожее, но все же фальшивое, я понимал, что не хочу копию. Я ничего не чувствовал. Мое тело двигалось, но я не мог найти в себе отголоска эмоций, которыми всегда наслаждался. Никакие ухищрения уже не помогали. Меня как магнитом тянуло к его глазам, и любые зачатки удовольствия отмирали, стоило мне взглядом столкнуться с карими вместо изумрудных.

В одном я ошибся – стук был, как и обеспокоенное, приглушенное дверью: «Драко?». Почему-то от ощущения его рядом сердце начало отстукивать какой-то странный, ускоренный ритм, и дыхание сбилось. Я с чистой совестью проигнорировал и то и другое, якобы слишком увлеченный своим занятием и стонами своего партнера, и стал ждать, что случится дальше.

- Черт возьми! – воскликнул Поттер, едва приоткрыв дверь, и хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу, закрывая глаза. – Господи, извините… я не хотел мешать.

- Я ждал тебя позже, - спокойно ответил я, замирая на середине движения, краем глаза отметив, что мой партнер стыдливо отвернулся и закрыл лицо руками. Проклятье! Мерлин, ну почему Поттер не может вытаращить глаза, как любой нормальный человек? Какого хрена он вечно такой положительный! Все было задумано с целью показать ему, как красиво мы бы смотрелись вместе, а теперь из-за его деликатности весь план псу под хвост!

- Я, наверное, неправильно время запомнил, - покаянно произнес он. – Прости. Черт, мне очень жаль. Увидимся как-нибудь позже, Драко. Еще раз извините, - повторил он, закрывая дверь, и я не представлял, как заставить его задержаться и внимательней взглянуть на нас еще раз. Чтобы увидел, с каким наслаждением отдается мне этот похожий на него парень, увидел, как хорошо иногда терять контроль и сдаваться на мою милость. Я хотел, чтобы он услышал каждый вздох, каждый стон удовольствия, воспринял меня мужчиной, который может оказать ему поддержку, и захотел меня не меньше, чем я хочу его. Поттер остановился сам, нерешительно потоптался - я затаил дыхание - и все-таки произнес:

- Хм, привет Терри, - так и не убрав руки от лица, сказал он.

- Эй, Гарри, - впервые с момента появления Поттера, пошевелившись, пролепетал в ответ тот и жарко покраснел.

Поттер тихо закрыл за собой дверь, и наступившей тишине мы оба отчетливо услышали, как открылся и закрылся за ним проход в мои покои.

- О. Мой. Бог, - потрясенно зашептал парень, выбираясь из-под меня, я ему не мешал - настроение продолжать все равно пропало - и, накинув на себя простыню, фривольно устроился на кровати, с развлечением наблюдая, как он носится по комнате, собирая одежду и поспешно натягивая ее на себя. – Гарри, господи! Меня здесь видел Гарри! Боже, он ведь не подумал, что я?.. – не договорив, он взглянул на меня, и я кивнул. – Мерлин, он же теперь не заговорит со мной! И что он вообще здесь делал? Его не должно было здесь быть!

- Не то чтобы тебя это касалось или в какой-то степени являлось твоим делом. Но, чтобы предотвратить идиотские слухи, мы с ним вроде как дружим, занимаемся вместе, иногда играем в шахматы. Так что не вздумай распускать грязные сплетни, - угрожающе добавил я, поскольку их появление раньше времени могло испортить план.

- Как будто Гарри опустился бы до такого, - оскобленно, но с превосходством фыркнул он, уносясь из моих комнат.

Я откинулся на спину, заложив руки за голову, и уставился в потолок. Наверно, все прошло не так уж плохо, думал я, в конце концов, пары секунд Поттеру хватило, чтобы узнать Бута. Может, и все остальное запечатлелось в его памяти?

С каждым днем Поттер становился все более угрюмым и мрачным: он избегал общества друзей, срывался с трапез, пропадал где-то пропадом. Порой он настолько погружался в себя, что наталкивался на людей и стены, не делая между ними различий, поскольку в обоих случаях, не взглянув на препятствие и автоматически обогнув его, шептал тихое извинение и следовал дальше. По школе поползли слухи о ссоре Поттера с директором, который ответил отказом на просьбу отпустить его из Хогвартса. Замок гудел, как растревоженный улей. Все обсуждали, почему Поттер хочет бросить школу? Собирается ли переехать, и если да, то куда? Чем будет заниматься и планирует ли получить полное образование? Друзья Поттера хранили молчание и отмахивались от назойливых расспросов. К самому Поттеру лезть с вопросами, разумеется, никто не рискнул. Как впрочем, и расспрашивать Дамблдора. Отсутствие достоверной информации подогревало всеобщее воображение. Но в большинстве своем массы сходились в том, что герою захотелось побыть подальше от плохих воспоминаний и дружно вздыхали: уж кто-кто, а он, видит Мерлин, заслужил возможность строить свою жизнь, как хочет. И тут же с облегчением добавляли, что магическая Британия ни за что не отпустит всенародного героя в свободное плавание и никогда не выпустит из поля зрения. Я смеялся над ними, небезосновательно предполагая, что мне известны причины терзаний Поттера, и сильно сомневаясь, что он поделился бы ими со своим ханжеским окружением.

Случай с Бутом произошел в вечер пятницы, на выходных мы с Поттером ни разу не пересеклись, в понедельник не было совместных уроков, а во вторник, на Зельях, я убедился, что гриффиндорец, выглядел значительно побледневшим и измотанным. Поговорить под бдительным оком Снейпа нам не удалось, но, несколько обеспокоенный, я запланировал в ближайшем будущем позволить ему высказать свое наболевшее. Пора было заканчивать, пока победитель окончательно не скопытился.

Застряв на квиддичной тренировке, я пропустил ужин и, не имея другого выбора, был вынужден есть на кухне в обществе домовиков, как последний Уизли. Когда я потребовал ужин, передо мной моментально появилась тарелка с горячим вкусно пахнущим рагу и, накинувшись на еду, едва не обжигая рот, я даже благосклонно не стал устраивать домовикам выговор за скудность выбора. Спустя несколько минут стена с картиной распахнулась, и появился Поттер. Увидев меня, он вымученно улыбнулся и замер в нерешительности. Я думал - из-за меня, оказалось, из-за эльфов, которые спешили к нему со всех концов кухни.

- Чего желаете, мастер Гарри?

- Долли, пожарит сэру мяса, как он любит!

- Хозяин, хочет пирожков?

- Он любит пирожные!

- Тамми сделает картошки!

Они топились вокруг него, выкрикивающие предложения, отчаянно стараясь привлечь его внимание и оказаться тем единственным, кто угадает и удовлетворит его пожелание, и не давая ему сдвинуться с места.

- Нет-нет, ничего не надо. Я пропустил ужин и съем то же, что и Драко. Не стоит беспокойства, возвращайтесь к работе. Спасибо, что позаботились обо мне, - наконец, он, подошел к столу, уселся на стул напротив меня и произнес: - Добрый вечер.

Мелкие проныры обслуживали его по высшему разряду: расстелили полотняную салфетку, достали красивую посуду, столовое серебро и налили тыквенный сок в хрустальный бокал. Я даже заприметил нашего бывшего слугу, у которого был такой вид, словно он едва удерживается от желания показать мне язык. Поттер благодарно кивал каждому эльфу, суетившемуся вокруг него, с предложениями различных яств, от которых он неуклонно вежливо отказывался, не желая доставлять хлопот.

Пока он был занят ими, я тихо рассматривал его. В вечно взъерошенных волосах виднелось несколько застрявших пушинок и мелких перышек, и я сразу определил, откуда он явился. Всякий раз, когда ему хочется побыть подальше от людей, поразмышлять или отдохнуть от постоянного бурления жизни в замке, Поттер уходит в совятню поболтать со своей совой, а я один из немногих, кому об этом известно. В основном, благодаря наблюдательности: может, он и удаляет следы своего пребывания там с одежды, но вытряхнуть волосы никогда не удосуживается.

Поттер в последний раз поблагодарил, впавших в священный экстаз эльфов и те разбрелись по своим рабочим местам, а я в который раз удивлен: откуда в нем столько терпения, чтобы все это выносить. Маленький домовик, обмотанный в розовую ткань, попытался потихоньку пристроить рядом с ним тарелку с эклерами, что Поттер, разумеется, заметил.

- Спасибо, Твигги, - улыбнулся он и, пискнув, эльфийка скрылась с глаз. Такое впечатление, что он их всех знает поименно.

- Неважно выглядишь.

- Ты тоже великолепен, - закатив глаза, саркастично ответил он и проворчал: – Скажи мне что-нибудь новое.

- Панси в восторге от колье, которое ты ей подарил, - помолчав, выполнил я его просьбу, тщательно следя за нейтральным выражением лица и тона. Я измеряю его реакцию на реплику и сжимаю кулак под столом, когда его губы растянулись в сексуальной полуулыбке. – Что?

- Да ладно тебе, - усмехается он, - а то ты не видел? – я внутренне замираю. Он знал, что я смотрел на них? Он действовал на публику? На меня? Во что он играет со мной? – Весь замок любовался чертовыми снимками во всех ракурсах, а я всего лишь хотел по-тихому унять истерию со ставками, - он вздохнул, и я тоже незаметно перевел дыхание.

- Почему с Панси?

- Вот уж не думал, что ты когда-нибудь уподобишься обывателям, - криво улыбнувшись, сказал он подразнивающим тоном.

- Ты сам сейчас понял, что нанес мне смертельное оскорбление? – в тон ему постарался отозваться я, но юмора в моем голосе очень немного. Меня действительно сильно обеспокоила ситуация с Панси, которая слишком уверена в своих силах - настолько, что даже позволила доказательству выйти за пределы тесного круга участников. Хотя Поттер казался не очень этим доволен.

- А ты думаешь, ты первый кто задает мне этот вопрос? – хмуро произнес он. – «Почему она, Гарри? Разве я не лучше ее? Гарри, ведь я намного красивее этой змеюки! Как ты мог так поступить со мной? Я думала, между нами есть особая связь!» - он наклонил голову вперед, выставляя макушку. – Плешь мне еще не проели?

Рука практически помимо моей воли потянулась погрузиться в густую массу, но Поттер уже выпрямился и, улыбаясь, смотрел на меня, давая понять, что это была всего лишь шутка. Правда, улыбка, не достигла глаз, оставляя их полностью непроницаемыми. Я уставился в них, желая проникнуть сквозь экран, который закрыл от мира зеркала поттеровской души, отражавшие для окружающих лишь все прекрасное в ней, но пряча боль и страдание, накопившиеся внутри. Как ни о чем в жизни я мечтал прочесть его сейчас, узнать причины, навлекшие это состояние, так же легко, как узнаю причины его счастья. Ничего. Пустота. Ни одной подсказки - как подтолкнуть его к завершающей фазе игры.

Внезапно Поттер, слегка напрягшись, резко выпрямился на стуле, и напускное веселье сползло с его лица.

- Черт! – прошипел он. – Она же твоя невеста. Слушай, Драко, ничего личного, клянусь, - он протянул руки в примиряющем жесте. – Это был просто удобный повод прекратить весь творящийся балаган. Я в курсе законов мужского братства, - мои брови от изумления поползли вверх и, вероятно, скрылись под челкой, когда он дважды ударил себя кулаком в грудь и, оттопырив указательный и средний палец, отдал мне замысловатый салют. – Парни не спят с девушками своих друзей, и я тоже не собираюсь. Это не будет проблемой, - торжественно заверил меня он.

Маггловские штучки, понял я и с облегчение выдохнул. Весьма удачно и к месту, поскольку теперь нет нужды вышибать Панси из гонки. Она даже не прошла квалификацию на забег. Я мысленно ухмыльнулся, но внешне сохранил серьезный вид.

- Значит, ты признаешь мое право на вопросы?

- У нее был день рождения, - он поднял руку, опережая возражения. – Да, я знаю, что с начала пари не у нее одной – были дни рождения и у других участников, но только на этот меня пригласили, - видимо, я изменился в лице, поскольку он усмехнулся. Откуда ему знать, как на меня действует проявление его слизеринских качеств? – А вообще ты несколько лицемерен.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Как у вас с Терри? – изогнув одну бровь, спросил он, и я не понял интонацию и скрывающиеся за ней чувства.

- Неплохо, - уклончиво ответил я.

- Он шарахается от меня, как от прокаженного, - вздохнул Гарри. – Я даже сказать ему не успеваю, что его личное дело, с кем он встречается, что осуждать его не собираюсь, и он не перестал быть моим другом из-за своих предпочтений. Можешь ему это передать? – с надеждой спросил он. – Бут - классный парень. Я не хочу терять его из-за глупого недопонимания.

Я кивнул в ответ, не желая афишировать, что после того раза рэйвенкловца и в глаза не видел. Пусть Гарри лучше думает, что мне не удалось его убедить, чем узнает, что я использовал того для единичного перепихона.

- Спасибо, - утомленно выдохнул Поттер. – Не хочу больше о серьезном. Давай о чем-нибудь непроблемном, а?

Так получилось, что мы сидели на кухне, за старым, грубо обтесанном столом и обсуждали свои планы на рождественские каникулы, которые должны начаться почти через неделю. В начале беседы его лицо резко напряглось, уголки губ опустились.

- Проклятье, ты снова остаешься в Хогвартсе? – поняв, воскликнул я, он кивнул. На мгновение в моей груди расцвело знакомое приятное чувство, превосходство, которое я испытывал всякий раз, отправляясь на каникулы в поместье и зная, что Поттер застрял в школе. И каждый раз - демонстративно разбирая на глазах у бедной сиротки и хвастаясь содержимым посылки от матери, зная, что ему ничего никогда не присылают из дома и, что, как такового, у Поттера его даже нет. Но почти сразу застыдился своей мелочности. – Извини, не хотел поднимать неприятную тему. Неудачный выбор.

Какое-то время, Поттер пялился мне прямо в глаза долгим изучающим взглядом, видимо, тоже вспоминая мое давнее поведение. Ощущение было такое, будто смотрит прямо в душу, препарируя ее и не позволяя мне разорвать зрительный контакт. Вероятно, придя к определенному заключению, он облегченно выдохнул и отвел свои бесовские глаза. Поттер ничего не сказал, но я знал: мне поверили.

- Расскажи мне, как вы проводите праздники обычно? – попросил он, откидываясь на спинку.

И почему-то, глядя в эти невозможные глаза напротив, я начал говорить, с удивлением обнаруживая множество приятных воспоминаний, о существовании которых не подозревал. Помимо детской радости от того, что, наконец, у меня есть нечто, чего нет у ненавистного Поттера.

Постепенно он расслабился на стуле, черты лица смягчились, и я понял, что успел по нему такому соскучится. Перед моим внутренним взором снова встал Поттер, но не такой, каким я его видел в последнее время – подчеркнуто дружелюбный, официально, застегнутый на все пуговицы, - а такой, каким он был в то наше первое утро после маскарада, с этим сонно-счастливым выражением на лице. Где-то посреди моего монолога, перерываемого его короткими репликами или уточняющими вопросами, Поттер принялся за пирожные, предварительно предложив разделить их со мной. Тут же снова появился эльф - на этот раз с дымящейся чашкой кофе, который, кстати, в школе запрещен. Поттер благодарно улыбнулся, и у домовика аж уши затрепетали от восторга. Я не понимаю, почему он так действует на всех!

В какой-то момент Гарри закрыл глаза, и это словно оборвало невидимую связь, перекрывая поток моего красноречия, и я замолк.

- Я просто даю отдых глазам. Продолжай, я очень внимательно тебя слушаю, - снова мягко попросил он, и я подчинился, даже не возмутившись, что я ему не развлекательная программа. Но это правда – меня никогда не слушали с таким безраздельным вниманием. Впервые в жизни я ощутил себя центром чье-то мира, и то, что это мир Поттера, сделало происходящее в тысячи раз лучше. Мой голос, кажется, убаюкал его в какой-то транс. Странно, но у меня не возникло возражений против возможности помочь ему немного отдохнуть. И я не отогнал эльфийку со знаком няни, когда она тихо приблизилась к нам и начала выводить успокаивающие круги на его спине. Поттер невнятно застонал, пробормотал очередное «Спасибо», слушая меня дальше.

- Довели ребенка, - внезапно сердито проворчала она. – Хватит уже на сегодня. Спит он, и вам, сэр, пора, - только сейчас я заметил, что его дыхание изменилось, и Поттер погрузился в глубокий сон. В следующий миг они исчезли с кухни, оставив меня с осознанием иррациональности сегодняшнего вечера.


	2. ПП 7

**Глава 7**

Первый сон приснился мне сразу по возвращении домой. Той ночью после утомительного дня сборов, дороги и церемоний я никак не мог уснуть, долго ворочался и глубоко вздыхал. И нет! Я не вспоминал о нем. Хотя кого я обманываю, ладно... да. Я считал, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как я в последний раз видел Гарри Поттера. Эти досадные мысли, пропитанные неприятным, чуждым мне чувством вины из-за того, что я так и не отправил ему подарок. Мысли тем более противные, так как я был уверен в том, что он прислал мне свой. Уверен уже потому, что видел яркий, режущий глаза желто-красный сверток, отчетливо выделяющийся под елкой и заставляющий отца недовольно морщиться всю обеденную церемонию. Уверен потому, что не знаю больше ни одного придурка, страдающего настолько сильным суицидальным расстройством и способного даже шутки ради прислать упаковку яркой гриффиндорской расцветки в Малфой-Мэнор.

Я успокаивал себя мыслью, что это нормально, ведь мы друзья. Ну, во всяком случае, Поттер считает нас таковыми, а друзьям принято дарить подарки. Я устал. Я желал отдыха, но чувство вины не отпускало, и я позволил предательскому голосу в своей голове уговорить себя сделать то, что казалось настолько простым. Вызвать своего филина, протянуть руку, открыть ящик прикроватного столика, вынуть обернутую в подарочную бумагу уменьшенную коробочку, о которой я старательно не думал уже шесть дней, и, привязав к услужливо протянутой лапке, назвать адресата. Все.

Уткнувшись носом в свою подушку, я наконец смог расслабиться, слушая, как стекает на подоконник снег, растаявший из-за наложенных эльфами согревающих чар – отец ненавидит изморозь на стеклах. Стараясь быстрее убаюкать себя в сон, я начал считать капли, бьющиеся о мое окно. Это всегда отвлекает, странно успокаивает, и меня больше не беспокоит так сильно: понравится ли ему то, что я выбрал для него. Я позволяю моему мозгу отдохнуть и не разрешаю больше Поттеру посещать мою голову.

Это незнакомое место уже потому, что Мэнор никогда не был таким теплым. Сначала я думаю, что дело, скорее всего, в изобилующем горячим пламенем камине, из-за которого вся комната кажется оранжевой, желтой и красной, но, осмотревшись внимательнее, понимаю, что дело не столько в огне, а в ощущении правильности своего места. Не знаю почему, но я чувствую, что здесь мне всегда рады, что тут меня успокоят и отгонят боль. В тот момент, когда я понимаю, что это мой дом, угол зрения изменяется, и я, так сказать, больше не смотрю своими глазами, а смотрю в свои глаза. Я вижу себя лежащим в постели, и мне кажется, что я обнажен, но точно сказать не могу, поскольку мое/его тело укутано в толстое одеяло по самую шею. Все верно – во сне я всегда сворачиваюсь калачиком и упорно тяну одеяло на себя, заворачиваясь в него наподобие кокона.

Проснувшийся во мне нарцисс мгновение изучает свое/его расслабленное во сне лицо, еще более юное - без привычных гримас и ухмылок, но в следующий миг мое внимание привлекает движение под простынями. Это рука. Мужская и явно не моя собственная. Она появляется выше моего плеча и, вцепившись в край, стягивает с меня одеяло. Я почти разочарован, увидев шелковую ткань пижамы. Властным движением одеяло отброшено прочь, от его резкости тело вздрагивает, но глаза остаются закрытыми даже тогда, когда тонкие пальцы начинают скользить по гладкой поверхности материала. Рука начинает меня гладить, а единственный отклик в том, что мои руки прижимают ее ближе к груди, пока ловкие пальцы дразнят нежную кожу, пробираясь под рубашку в зазорах между пуговицами.

Я заворожен разворачивающимся перед моими глазами зрелищем и низким грудным стоном двойника, когда рука, наконец, спускается ниже. Я готов сам взвыть от несправедливости того, что все еще не знаю, кто этот человек, способный своими ласками заставить его/меня терять себя настолько, что мое/его дыхание предательски подводит, сменяясь явно слышным хрипом, а тело, позабыв о гордости, выгибается в единственном стремлении быть ближе, как можно ближе. Но при этом все, что я могу видеть позади двойника – тени. Двойник томно вздыхает и отклоняет голову, но это только дает незнакомцу больше поверхности шеи, чтобы играться с ней, и он медленно проводит большим пальцем вдоль линии горла. Теперь я сам лишаюсь дара речи, лихорадочно облизываю губы и издаю тихий стон. Странно я ведь никогда раньше не замечал за собой склонности к вуайеризму. Сильная рука продолжает осторожно ласкать шею кончиками пальцев, прослеживая вены и кадык.

- Пожалуйста! – стонет двойник, прижимаясь к кому-то затылком, изгибая шею, чтобы объяснить свое желание, и голова появляется из темноты, слегка целуя подставленную плоть. Мне не приходится долго ждать лицо владельца. Я снова готов взвыть, хотя каким-то образом я уже знаю его еще до того, как он на секунду замирает, прижимаясь своей щекой к двойнику, а потом снова отступает в тень, блеснув на меня своими дьявольскими глазами. Я знаю, что это Поттер. «Всегда Поттер», - думаю я, и с этой мыслью перспектива меняется, и я опять становлюсь самим собой, а не сторонним наблюдателем.

iТени медленно и неохотно начинают рассеиваться, и я чувствую, что горячее тело прижимается ко мне, согревая, и нежно обнимая, словно боясь причинить хоть малейшую боль. Я переворачиваюсь на спину, наблюдая, как огонь из камина причудливо играет на волосах и смуглой коже Гарри, когда он ложится, опираясь на локоть, и улыбается мне. Я жадно вдыхаю полной грудью аромат его нагретой солнцем кожи, в которую въелся запах деревьев и земли, и впервые признаю, как органично сюда вплелось благоухание зеленых яблок от его плебейского шампуня. Я понимаю, что в наслаждении этой смесью закрыл глаза, лишь когда он мягко ласкает мою щеку, перед тем как нагнуться и поцеловать меня в губы.

Гарри перестает быть шаловливым демоном из начальной стадии сна и превращается в того знакомого незнакомца, каким я видел его с этого сентября. Его лицо снова умиротворенно-спокойное, а в глазах столько нежности... и только сейчас я понимаю, насколько мне не доставало этого с момента нашего «расставания». Я улыбаюсь и тянусь к нему.

Минуты, растянувшиеся в бесконечность, и долгое, застывшее движение пальцев по шее, плечу, по груди - вдоль расстегиваемого ворота рубашки. Ловкие руки пробежались вниз, и ткань соскользнула с плеч, обнажая, подставляя тело под теплые, родные прикосновения… пальцев… ладоней… губ… И снова томительное, мучительное кружение, такое медленное, что прикосновения заставляют вздрагивать, а мысли разбегаются, и думать о чем-то уже почти невозможно. Гарри, словно не решаясь прикоснуться всей ладонью, выводит на моей груди узоры кончиками пальцев, а я, как завороженный, слежу за движениями его рук. Вдруг они сгибаются, задевая ногтями сосок, и дыхание моментально сбивается, а потом снова поглаживают, пока тот набухает под этими ласками. У меня начинают дрожать руки, все нестерпимее хочется сжать его в объятиях и оборвать это проклятое наваждение, но пальцы не останавливаются, как зачарованные, поднимаясь вверх, зарываются в волосы и массируют затылок, а вторая рука, медленно сводя с ума, скользит вниз по гладкой коже, снова пройдясь по шее. Мне кажется, что жар от ладоней Гарри проникает сквозь нас обоих, переплетая и связывая воедино.

Мучительно-сладкий, почти жалобный стон, и я вздрагиваю, поняв, что он мой. На мгновение я замираю под дразнящей улыбкой нависшего надо мной Гарри и, чуть помедлив, припадаю губами к синей жилке, бьющейся на его шее, слегка прикусывая кожу. И в ответ руки Гарри, словно решившись, прижимаются ладонями к моей груди, поглаживая, спускаясь ниже и ниже - к упругому животу, скользят дальше, лаская, обхватывая мое тело, сжимаются, яростно вцепившись в бедра.

Это безрассудство? Мерлин, пусть так, но как же прекрасно то, что я пережил за несколько первых минут! Я даже не сразу понял, что происходит, потерянный в ощущении настойчивых губ, скользнувших к плечу, пощипывая кожу, а потом выше, и прикосновении к шее влажного, сводящего с ума языка. Он целовал и целовал, проникая языком все глубже, захлебываясь мной, словно не находя в себе сил оторваться, заставлял извиваться под его ласками, и казалось, у него самого срывает крышу от моих стонов. Я уже не видел ничего вокруг, мир исчез, выключился, просто не смог продолжать существование, когда Гарри вытворял с моим телом что-то невообразимое. Тело отказывалось мне подчиняться, бессильно откинувшись в его объятиях, оно тянулось к нему, растекалось под его губами. Краем ускользающего сознания я решил, что это чертовски здорово, когда ты в таких сильных и крепких руках, когда можешь быть настолько уверен, что они сумеют удержать тебя на любой грани, несмотря ни на что. С этой мыслью пришло понимание, и я замер, боясь пошевелиться, боясь оттолкнуть Гарри и прервать происходящее и в то же время пугаясь того, что будет, если он не остановится… но уже сам не мог остановиться. Не помню, когда и как я лишился остатков одежды.

На какую-то долю секунды я почувствовал страх. «Что я делаю? - мелькнула в голове отчаянная мысль. - Я действительно хочу это сделать? Я сошел с ума, если собираюсь ему позволить… а что я, собственно, собираюсь? Это же сон! Обычный сон, так какая, к дьяволу, разница?». Гарри, как и всегда в реальности, отодвинулся сам, но я сразу же притянул его обратно, прикусывая мочку его уха, почти дрожа от оцепенелого, завороженного напряжения, и мне дико захотелось улыбнуться: «Чего мне бояться, это же мой старый добрый Гарри. Я не боюсь, это же Гарри».

- Ты в порядке? – задыхающийся шепот и беспокойство, явственно написанное на его красивом лице. – Слушай, нам не обязательно…

Сомнение, если оно и было, оказалось сметено почти сразу. Его было слишком много, чтобы выдержать, чтобы поверить и принять. Он все еще держал меня невозможно близко к себе – меня никогда не переставало поражать, как он умудряется быть настолько сильным и мягким одновременно. Терпкий, как никогда одуряющий аромат кожи Гарри щекотал ноздри и завораживал, туманил голову и лишал рассудка. Так нестерпимо хотелось зарыться в этого человека, потеряться в нем, пропасть… один раз в жизни позволить себе без оглядки броситься в омут очертя голову, не тратя больше ни секунды на сомнения. И в этот момент проклятые ярко-зеленые глаза оказались совсем рядом. Слишком близко для того, чтобы слушать доводы рассудка и найти выход в собственных словах Поттера, которые вдруг оказались все более далекими и практически неслышимыми. Сопротивление сломлено окончательно и бесповоротно.

- Да, - хриплю я, привлекая его для поцелуя и, как заведенный, шепча про себя подобно мантре: «Только сон, только сон»

Гарри улыбается, и ощущение такое, что мне вручили во владение личное солнце. Его колени прижимаются к моим бедрам, обхватывая их, и Гарри выпрямляется, садясь, чтобы выпутаться из своей одежды. Сердце начинает пропускать удары один за другим, а в горле пересыхает точно так же, как это происходило в реальности каждый раз, когда я видел его обнаженное тело. Я не знаю, как я умудрился пропустить момент, когда из тощего очкарика он превратился в лепное совершенство, обзавелся этой божественной красотой. Теперь нетерпелив я. Руки сами собой тянутся прижать, погладить и ощупать каждый кусочек соблазнительной плоти. Гарри напрягается, втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и откидывает голову, подставляясь под прикосновения, пока мои ладони судорожно скользят вверх по его спине, а меня бросает в жар. Мне почему-то всегда жарко, когда он рядом, так невыносимо тепло, так пронзительно, так хорошо… О, Мерлин, как же хорошо!.. Просто чувствовать его, тонуть в нем, растворяться в нем…

- Ш-ш-ш… - едва слышный шепот в полутьме. – Тише… Не спеши… - ладонь, зарывшись в волосы, ложится на затылок, заставляя невольно выгнуться и опрокинуться обратно на спину.

Черт возьми, я бы и сам хотел успокоиться, не желать Гарри с такой страстью, отпустить свою одержимость им и забыть навсегда, но все зашло слишком далеко, и обратной дороги больше нет. И потом это все - лишь сон. «Да-да, продолжай говорить себе это почаще, возможно, тогда поверишь, что это не имеет значения», - отзывается в голове язвительный голос, но задуматься о значении слов мне не дают. Губы Гарри мягко накрывают мой рот, подавляя возмущенные стоны, скользнув мелкими быстрыми поцелуями по верхней губе, всасывают нижнюю, похищают остатки кислорода и вышибают последние крохи сознания. Это почти сумасшествие, я не уверен, что выдержу еще хотя бы мгновение пытки нежностью, если тот не перестанет, и собираясь лично прибить, если да.

- Гарри… - со стоном выдыхаю я, сам не зная, чего прошу: одновременно хочется покончить со всем и в то же время тянуть до бесконечности, растягивать ожидание, постепенно привыкая к новой роли. - Гарри, пожалуйста…

Но он уже сам вступает в игру на правах водящего. Я изумленно ахаю, когда тонкие пальцы безжалостно расправляются с застежкой на джинсах и стремительно сдвигают ткань дальше, предоставляя мне возможность впервые визуально познакомиться с тем, с чем мы весьма фамильярны на тактильном уровне. Поттер с силой притягивает меня к себе и обнимает за напряженные плечи, его нос зарывается в мои волосы, и он прижимается к ним щекой, сливается со мной, не позволяя моим рукам оттолкнуть себя, и только теперь я чувствую, что меня бьет паническая дрожь.

- Ты боишься? - шепчет он.

Я подавляю желание вырваться из его объятий. Да что же это такое! Я уже все решил, я сделал выбор, и на самом деле я не такая кисейная барышня, чтобы истерить на пустом месте. Так какого черта этот идиотский сон не может идти своим чередом? Я тут с ума схожу от разъедающего ощущения беспомощности.

- Возможно, - отвечаю я и пытаюсь поднять голову, разумеется, он меня отпускает и дает изучить свои глаза, прочитать в них правду и понимание: Он не ты. Он не порван между желанием сломать и в то же время уговорить. Ты позволишь ему вести. Позволишь трогать тебя, управлять, позволишь его запахам проникнуть тебе под кожу, влиться в кровь, затопить сердце. Позволишь его пальцам скользить между бедрами, позволишь ему обнимать тебя, кружить, ласкать, дразнить. И возможно, только однажды, пусть даже во сне, ты поверишь, что кому-то есть дело до настоящего тебя и ты не одинок. Ведь в реальности ты на самом деле так – невозможно – мать вашу - одинок.

Тело, как будто живущее отдельной жизнью, пугает меня до жути – оно беспрекословно подчиняется рукам, которые ведут его, гнут и покоряют. Нежность. И давление. Сначала медленно, едва заметно, потом все сильнее Гарри ведет меня, и сжимает, и прижимает к себе, словно куклу, словно порочную малолетнюю девчонку, а в глазах его пляшут черти, но я смеюсь вместо того, чтобы испугаться. Каждая перемена поз все резче, почти насильственная, и я вижу, как завороженно он смотрит на меня, когда от рывка взлетают волосы - тонкие, просвеченные неверным медным светом. Все это так забавно, неловко и все же сладко и упоительно, и я… да, почти – абсолютно - счастлив.

Я задыхаюсь, издаю стоны, рычу и кричу от наслаждения и ловлю себя на мысли, что было бы неплохо умереть прямо сейчас в его руках. Гарри движется в ритме, напетом треском огня, движется в темпе его неистового танца, в невозможности, в возможности, в потерянном пространстве. Я кусаю губы, вжавшись в Гарри каждой клеткой своего естества и почти вслух молясь о том, чтобы он не останавливался. Никогда не останавливался. Мерлин, я и представить себе не мог, что это может быть так хорошо. Это превращается в наваждение, в какой-то феерический полет, в сладкое, бесконечное счастье, от которого захватывает дух и темнеет в глазах. А потом напряжение становится непереносимым, и горячие, жаркие губы Гарри льнут к моей шее, и у меня перехватывает дыхание от осознания, что мир, где существовали только мы двое, приходит к концу…/i

Мне отчаянно хочется навести на кого-нибудь что-нибудь непростительное! Ну как это называется, а? Как раз в тот момент, когда тугая спираль, свернувшаяся внизу живота, практически готова резко распрямиться, высвобождая все накопившееся напряжение, и отправить душу вверх, прямо к звездам, я снова становлюсь сторонним наблюдателем! Нет, я не спорю, картинка мне нравится, но, впервые оказавшись снизу, пусть и во сне, мне хотелось бы все прочувствовать, а не страдать вуайеризмом!

Вот тело двойника задрожало, он вцепился в волосы Гарри и потянул за них, тем самым заставив того издать короткий рык и приподнять голову. Их взгляды встретились, и двойник смотрел с такой невозможной смесью эмоций, что я резко дернулся в сторону от них... и замер, не в силах пошевелиться. Оцепенение камнем упало на мои плечи, удерживая на месте и заставляя смотреть, но я отчаянно закрыл глаза, не желая этого делать. По странному ощущению я понял, что нечто происходит не только со мной, но и со всем пространством моего сна. Предварительно отвернувшись, я, осторожно приоткрыв один глаз, уперся взглядом в застывшее пламя камина и почувствовал надвигающийся холод, колючее зимнее дыхание, от которого становилось стыло и одиноко. Из моей жизни снова ушли тепло и свет, оставив за собой лишь пустоту, боль и холод - их смыло неподвижностью всей комнаты. Интуитивно пришло понимание, что я могу остаться здесь навсегда, если не подчинюсь. Я прикрыл глаза, смиряясь с поражением, признавая неведомого победителя, и глубоко вдохнул, еще не понимая, чем меня так пугает это неизбежное. Сквозь полуопущенные, ставшие невероятно тяжелыми веки, я посмотрел на застывшего двойника, безжалостно препарируя их столкнувшиеся взгляды, и на мгновение задохнулся. Дрожь золотых ресниц, томительная покорность в серых глазах, взгляд пронзительный и умоляющий, преисполненный какой-то отчаянной надежды. Перевел взгляд на Поттера: в его глазах билось загнанной птицей что-то непостижимое для меня, от чего хотелось выдохнуть и забыть обо всем. Навсегда. В груди почему-то больно защемило.

Мир дрогнул и снова пришел в движение. Двойник взвился над кроватью, выгибаясь дугой. Бесконечный миг чужого удовольствия, отчаянные попытки вернуть дыхание в норму, ленивые поцелуи и любовный шепот. Я смотрел на все это и чувствовал, как у меня сжимается сердце. Гарри водил губами по ключицам двойника - нежно, осторожно, как бы пробуя их на вкус, заставляя того протестующее стонать и обессиленно отбиваться от попытки возобновить веселье, с трудом подавляя зевоту. Я никогда не слышал у Гарри такого хриплого, по-мужски самодовольно смеха.

Подцепив с пола упавшее одеяло, Поттер закутывает в него своего любовника. Больше нет места деликатному напору и требовательности, его руки возвращаются к заботливости, с которой раздевали того меня, чтобы вернуть декорации к изначальной сцене сна с той лишь разницей, что на ковре осталась валяться в беспорядке разбросанная одежда, и теперь я точно знаю, что двойник под покрывалами обнажен. Я не могу разобрать, что он говорит, но другой я довольно вздыхает и подчиняется этому полувздоху-полустону, сворачиваясь в удобный шар. Какое-то время Гарри успокаивающе поглаживает его макушку, дожидаясь, пока ритм его дыхания изменится, а потом поднимает на меня взгляд. Меня словно молнией ударило. Как давно он знает, что я здесь? Легким, гибким движением он соскользнул с кровати и, ни капли не стесняясь своей наготы, шагнул ко мне, ни на секунду не разрывая зрительный контакт. Он не протянул ко мне руки, и только это позволило не отшатнуться в сторону. Он просто стоял в двух шагах от меня и смотрел, полностью сосредоточив на мне свое внимание, а бесовское пламя его глаз выжигало меня изнутри, как будто он выискивал что-то скрытое. Не знаю, сколько времени это длилось, но внезапно он покачал головой и отступил.

- Ты так ничего и не понял, – впервые мне дозволено видеть затаенную боль в зеленых глазах и губы, дрогнувшие в едва заметной печальной улыбке, с этим он повернулся и, открыв дверь, вышел.

С того дня подобными фантазиями пропитаны все мои ночи. Это похоже на умопомешательство и не поддается контролю. Весь день я напоминаю себе о необходимости очищать сознание перед сном, чтобы избавиться от этого бреда, и каждую ночь, когда я устраиваюсь под одеялами, мне кажется, что я о чем-то забыл. Я думаю об этом, пока мои мысли не начинают рассеиваться, а веки - наливаться свинцовой тяжестью, мучительно вспоминаю, что мне надо было обязательно сделать прежде, чем лечь в кровать. И неизменно вспоминаю, лишь проваливаясь в липкий, бесконечно сладострастный сон, в котором нетерпеливо ожидающее меня горячее тело моего любовника оказывается совсем близко, снова готовое исполнить грешный танец. Поначалу я еще дергаюсь, пытаясь вырваться из этой ловушки, но она не отпускает, затягивая меня все глубже в свои сети, и я словно раздваиваюсь. Часть меня ненавидит Поттера, навлекшего все это безобразие, ведь каждое утро я просыпаюсь на мокрых простынях, хотя не страдал этим с тринадцатилетнего возраста! Я не понимаю, почему бы ему не оставить меня в покое и не отправиться куда подальше. Так нет, вместо этого он заставляет меня изнемогать от бесконечного удовольствия, я чувствую себя идиотом, который вызвал инкуба, забыв узнать изгоняющее заклинание. О, дьявол, что он делает со мной? Или я сам с собой, ведь, по чести, для второй части меня эти сны, овладевшие мной, были спокойными и радостными, и только в них она чувствовала себя безгранично счастливой. Хотя нет, это однозначно вина Поттера, решаю я в конце концов, поскольку не думаю, что мое воображение может быть настолько раскованным.

Мне стоило понять, что происходящее ухудшается еще в тот момент, когда по утрам я начал ощущать, что по комнате плывет сладкий дурманящий запах, похожий на свежесть леса после дождя. Запах пьянил, завораживал, туманил разум, воскрешая образы переплетенных и извивающихся в экстазе тел. Но на этом все не остановилось – ситуация прогрессировала с ужасающей быстротой. Создавалось такое впечатление, что эти ночные забавы словно связывали нас, переплетались с тем, что, бесспорно, между нами уже было, назовите это физической привлекательностью, магнетизмом, да как, в сущности, угодно! Не суть важно. Главное, что с каждой мечтой, когда мы снова позволяли себе забыться и прикасались друг к другу, оно становилось сильнее, проявлялось быстрее, добавлялось все больше… Пока в один прекрасный день не пролилось в реальность.

Следом меня настигли слуховые галлюцинации. Непредсказуемо в тишине пустынных комнат еле слышно шелестело прерывистое дыхание Поттера, и низкий, стонущий шепот разрывал в клочья остатки рассудка. Мне мерещился тихий хриплый голос, который нашептывал на ухо непристойные нежности, опалявшие душу. Бешеный стук сердца… Дыхание вперемешку со стонами… и воскрешал воспоминание об изумрудных глазах, затуманенных отчаянной, прорвавшейся решимостью растопить любой лед, искоренить любой страх, сломать любые преграды… Думаете, все худшее позади? О нет, я оставил напоследок самый лакомый кусок, под названием фантомные ощущения.

Иногда я внезапно застывал на полушаге посреди бесконечных холлов пустого поместья, почувствовав, как теплеет в затылке от чужого дыхания, но, обернувшись, предсказуемо никого не находил за спиной. Теплая ладонь на шее или порхающие прикосновения на открытых участках кожи. Ладони, обхватывающие бледные щеки, пальцы, нервно поглаживающие скулы, обжигающие прикосновения губ и, как всегда, нестерпимо горячие руки, медленно скользящие по телу. Мои ночи проведены в жаркой страсти, мои дни сотканы из сотни мелких жестов, служащих прелюдией к ней. Теперь я все раньше удаляюсь в свои покои, вызывая удивленно приподнятую бровь отца и неискренние вопросы о самочувствии от матери. Горькая правда в том, что я подсел и спешу в мир грез, где я могу позволить себе отбросить родовую гордость и поддаться навстречу подчиняющим волю ласкам, от которых появляется предательская дрожь в коленях, а разум превращается в осколки бреда.

Призрак Поттера в этом свете сюрпризом уже не стал. Он появлялся в одиночку или в компании моего двойника, сплетенного с ним воедино. Впервые это случилось посреди аудиенции с отцом в его святая святых, и от неожиданности я даже запнулся, но, к счастью, успел взять себя в руки, и Люциус ничего не заподозрил в секундной паузе. Поттер возник, сидя в кресле напротив меня, положив ногу на ногу, одной рукой подперев подбородок, другой - поигрывая бокалом вина, и спокойно, с выражением крайней заинтересованности слушал отца. Красноречивый взгляд, который он бросил мне, нельзя было трактовать иначе, чем: «Садись, что ты, как не родной». Так в мгновение ока многовековая цитадель, хранившая покой бесчисленных поколений Малфоев, оказалась отданной на откуп наглому фантому. Я ходил по собственному дому напряженный, как натянутая струна, и избегал смотреть по сторонам, дабы не наткнуться взглядом на навязчивый образ, самовольно поселившийся в Мэноре. Это помогало - стоило мне увидеть промельк знакомой до зубовного скрежета шевелюры, я упорно отводил глаза, пока он не исчезал или перемещался - но, к сожалению, недолго. До того знаменательного дня, когда я вошел в малый кабинет, временно предоставленный отцом в мое распоряжение, и остолбенел, вжавшись спиной в захлопнувшуюся дверь, не в силах отвести потрясенного взгляда. Поттер, беспечно покачивая ногой, сидел боком на углу стола, заваленного отчетами управляющих и бухгалтерскими книгами, стискивая пальцами темное дерево столешницы, и сумрачным взглядом следил за мной. Но из-за чего я застыл как громом пораженный – это слова:

- Игнорирование меня ничему не поможет, Драко, - хрипло и насмешливо сказал фантом, впервые заговоривший со мной наяву. – Мы оба застряли в этой ловушке, пока ты не поймешь.

Мне не стыдно признать, что я сбежал от него.

Безумцы обычно знают, что теряют рассудок? Потому что я точно понимаю момент, когда начинаю терять связь с реальностью. Прошло всего несколько дней, а я уже грезил наяву, не веря глазам своим, наблюдая, как сдвигается чуть в сторону ткань одежд и фантомные пальцы нежно поглаживают все больше кожи. Это моя расплата, епитимия за все те разы, когда я отчаянно пожалел, что рубашка расстегнута совсем чуть-чуть, всего на одну или две пуговички. Больше не было границ, теперь руки проникали под слои одежд, пальцы то зарывались и мягко тянули за длинную челку, то опускались к шее, а горячий, влажный язык мог внезапно проникнуть в рот посреди обеденной церемонии и осторожно касаться моего. Перелистывая страницы книги, я мог вдруг вместо грубого пергамента ощущать подушечками пальцев шелковистую кожу, а мое чрезмерно услужливое, когда не надо, воображение мигом подбрасывало видение перекатывающихся под ней рельефных мышц. Я потерял счет количеству раз, когда мне приходилось, выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, упереться в край стола или любую попавшуюся под руку подходящую поверхность и, закрыв глаза, прибегать к вбитым в меня крестным урокам Окклюменции. Еще никогда на моей памяти попытки очистить сознание не давались мне таким трудом.

Предпринимая воистину титанические усилия, мне все же, слава Мерлину, удавалось скрывать происходящее со мной от подобно ястребу бдительно следившего за мной отца. Рождественские каникулы в нашей семье - это время паломничества арендаторов, просителей, деловых партнеров и множества другого народа, стремящегося занять одну из позиций либо просто спешащих выразить почтение под благовидным предлогом праздничных пожеланий. Никто не хочет быть в ссоре с Малфоями или находиться у них в долгу, репутация нашего рода гарантирует нам большое количество «друзей», которые предпочитают подстраховаться и подлизаться заранее, чем пожалеть впоследствии. Год назад отец решил, что настало мое время, и теперь в часы приема я занимаю место по правую руку от него и искривляю лицо в подобающей моменту снисходительной, псевдо-доброжелательной гримасе, наблюдая бесконечный поток лебезящих и пресмыкающихся людей. Ежедневно отец обучает меня контролю над миром, делает из меня истинного Малфоя, не зная, что каждую ночь его наследник с радостью подчиняется настойчивым рукам, утопая в водовороте непривычных чувств. Я не питаю иллюзий насчет того, что он не отречется от меня, узнав о столь не подобающем его сыну поведении, и для него не важно, что это происходит только во сне, главным окажется сам факт: Поттер всегда доминирует. Кроме одного довольно своеобразного случая.

Я застаю их валяющимися на ковре у камина моей спальни и, присаживаясь на край огромной кровати, в очередной раз отстраненно признаю, что с чисто эстетической точки зрения я и Поттер вместе выглядим просто великолепно, даже соблазнительно. Словно каждую сцену моих снов предварительно продумывает фотограф специализированного вспомогательного издания для одиноких магов и волшебниц и почему-то, видимо, для пущего эффекта добавляет в каждый элементы огня. На этот раз огонь предстает в матовых отблесках десятков свечей, чьи крошечные язычки пламени трепещут на неосязаемом ветру, и в этом рассеянном свете сплетенные обнаженные тела отливают янтарной желтизной. Сверху и из углов надвигается тьма, но любовники настолько потеряны друг в друге, что им безразлично, что они вроде как выставлены на сцену под свет софитов. А может, мы действительно были бы настолько красивы вдвоем в своей страсти?

Двойник наклонился вперед томно и медленно, отрывисто целуя раскрытые губы выгибающегося под ним от наслаждения Гарри, никогда не задерживаясь достаточно долго, чтобы тот смог углубить поцелуй. Я самодовольно ухмыляюсь, отметив реакцию Поттера на привлекательного шестнадцатилетнего подростка, который теперь дышит ему в шею, делая кожу гиперчувствительной к прикосновениям. Другой я отражает мою усмешку и, опалив дыханием, едва касается губами плеча Гарри, заставляя издать стон и невольно потянуться за ним, но губы все равно нависают всего лишь в дюйме от кожи - совсем рядом, и так далеко. На этот раз Поттер стонет от разочарования, давая мне понять, что эта игра уже длится какое-то время до моего появления, в любом случае - слишком долго для вкусов его гиперактивной натуры. Чего я не понимаю – почему он все это не прекратит, как обычно перехватив инициативу? Но вместо этого он терпит обжигающее дыхание на шее, на щеках и только вцепляется тонкими изящными пальцами в ворс ковра, пережидая пытку, и выгибается, и кусает губы, и запрокидывает голову, и издает глубокие стоны, от которых все сильнее кружится голова. Достаточно странно, но это заводит больше, чем поцелуй, пусть даже они не прикасаются друг к другу, но знать, что они при этом чувствуют… очень эротично. Или скорее заводит такой непривычно уязвимый, открытый, откровенно жаждущий, но покорный чужому желанию Гарри. Видеть его таким невыносимо и так притягательно, что хочется накрыть его рот своим и поглотить его вздохи и стоны, похитить боль его неудовлетворенного желания, растворить в себе горечь его раздражения от слишком долгой прелюдии. Я вздрогнул, почувствовав, как мои собственные пальцы, как будто действуя по собственной воле, стали поглаживать меня сквозь плотную ткань, и быстро отдернул руку. Нет никакой нужды в самоудовлетворении, когда скоро настанет моя очередь, и мы с двойником поменяемся местами. Но время шло, действие развивалось, а я все также сидел на постели, ловя каждую деталь и постепенно у меня начало складываться неприятное впечатление, что сегодня мне личное участие не светит.

Едва слышные стоны звучали все громче, двойник полуулыбнулся, легко и мимолетно коснулся губами виска любовника, пока ладони двинулись по внешней стороне бедер Гарри, обхватывая их, сдавливая, скользя вверх и вниз и, вдруг с силой сжал их, одновременно вцепляясь зубами в плечо Гарри. Переведя взгляд на лицо Гарри, я жадно впитал все нюансы: то, как он сдавленно всхлипнул и сильнее откинул голову; его прерывистое, влажное дыхание, толчками вырывающееся из груди; полуоткрытые мягкие губы. Я чуть не сошел с ума, увидев, как он проводит языком по припухшим губам, а снова зажившие своей жизнью пальцы потянулись вниз, ведь невозможно сохранять рассудок, когда горячее тело Поттера бьется в сладкой агонии, дрожит и поддается навстречу в твоих объятиях. На мгновение закрыв глаза, я попытался хоть немного успокоиться, но раздался низкий протяжно-гортанный стон, и все мои усилия пошли прахом. На свою беду я открыл глаза и подскочил так, словно меня ошпарили кипятком, мысли моментально превратились в кашу, и я сдался, уже не думая о том, что делаю, а двойник все продолжал пытать Гарри неумелыми, но такими откровенными ласками, что оставалось поражаться самоконтролю Поттера, позволившему ему продержаться дольше пары минут. Тело Гарри судорожно изогнулось под ним, невыносимо яркие даже в таком освещении зеленые глаза распахнулись, и в них блеснула какая-то дикая, почти звериная ярость. «Доигрался», - с долей злорадства, порожденной завистью, подумал я, ожидая, что сейчас его оттолкнут, обхватят поперек спины, опрокинут на ковер и, рыча, нависнут над ним, больно зароются пальцами в волосы, жестко скользнут ладонью по всей линии тела, впиваясь губами в податливые горячие губы, восстанавливая господство, метя свою территорию и неся мщение. Предвкушение затопило меня жаркой волной… кукиш, Поттер ни одной конечности не отлепил от ковра, который, видимо, придется менять, ибо выбранные им проплешины вряд ли поддаются восстановлению магией.

Тонкое, стройное, гибкое тело, обычно так чутко отзывавшееся на каждое прикосновение этого своего партнера, опять накрыло Поттера собой, и влажные, такие манящие и чувственные приоткрытые губы опять зависли совсем рядом с его ртом. Настолько близко, что только чуть голову приподними, но Гарри снова не делает малейшей попытки перехватить инициативу даже в такой мелочи, хотя я вижу, как сильно ему этого хочется. Двойник приникает к нему сбоку, наваливается сверху, обвивается вокруг подобно лиане, и внезапно я хочу убраться подальше из этого слишком страшного, чтобы продолжаться, и в тоже время слишком упоительного, чтобы остановиться, сна. Хочу закрыть глаза и не видеть, как бы это могло быть, ведь я достаточно честен с самим собой, чтобы признать: все предыдущие сны разыгрывались по весьма правдоподобным сценариям. Я не хочу смотреть, как доминирую, оставаясь боттомом, не хочу видеть раскинувшегося на спине Гарри, который не сдерживает стонов, в моей полной власти, а его мокрое от пота тела так остро реагирует на мои осторожные ласки. Но не могу оторвать глаз и смотрю на все от начала до самого конца и сам не замечаю, в какой момент начинаю стонать сам.

- Можно? – спустя какое-то время удовлетворенной тишины спокойно спросил Гарри, чуть приподнимая руку, уточняя значение просьбы.

- Теперь да, - кивнул другой я, сыто потягиваясь, устраивая подбородок на переплетенных на груди любовника руках, внимательно наблюдая, как кончики пальцев осторожно коснулись его щеки, и, посмотрев на Гарри, поймал губами его ладонь, провокационно провел по ней языком, не сводя с него горящего взгляда. На этот раз Поттер предсказуемо не выдержал и с глухим рычанием перевернул их, придавливая тяжестью своего сильного тела, лишая возможности пошевелиться, прильнул к его губам, жадно проник в рот, ловя хриплые стоны, рожденные его ласками еще не успевшего окончательно остыть тела.

Я просыпаюсь в канун нового года с ощущением пальцев, хватающих запястья, и ладоней, прижимающих мои руки к подушке, а перед глазами все еще стоят пылающие изумрудным светом глаза и слегка изогнутые в дразнящей улыбке губы, как обещание долгого отмщения или вознаграждения, и чувством, как дрожь предвкушения пробегает по позвоночнику. Последние слова эхом отражаются в голове:

- Тебе хорошо? – двойник упрямо мотает головой. - Скажи... я ведь признаю, что мне понравилась твоя игра, - Гарри коснулся губами его ушка, но в ответ опять молчание, и он решительно останавливается. - Скажи, - настойчивее, игнорируя попытки возобновить движение, и протяжный разочарованный выдох, когда другой я легонько стукнулся затылком о пол.

- Мордред и Моргана, Поттер!

- Похоже, я умудрился тебя развратить, - усмехнулся тот.

Сердце стучит в груди с перебоями, колотясь, как бешеное, я задыхаюсь, сидя на сбившихся простынях, взмокшее тело изнывает, отходя от чужого, почти невыносимого наслаждения. Все шальные видения, от которых я из последних сил старался укрыться все эти дни, вдруг разом обрушились на меня лавиной. Я пугаюсь, чувствуя, что больше не в силах противостоять, понимая, что больше не выдержу, и меня трясет от всего сразу: испуга, страха, похоти и болезненного возбуждения, которое я продолжаю испытывать, несмотря ни на что. Нужно совершить усилие, чтобы выкинуть все это из головы, но я больше не могу, не хочу. Я отвлеченно думаю о родителях и их реакции на подобное заявление и понимаю, что мне все равно. Гарри стал моим наваждением, моим проклятьем, он является мне в снах, и я ни на минуту не могу перестать думать о нем. Неопределенность была просто невыносимой, почти ужасающей, и я решил вернуться в Хогвартс, чтобы выяснить с ним все раз и навсегда.


	3. ПП 8

**Глава 8**

Стоило однажды начать обращать внимание на их вечную возню, и то невероятное количество суетящихся в замке домовиков становилось просто уму непостижимо. Едва переступив порог Хогвартса, я отловил одного из них и постарался вытряхнуть из него информацию о местонахождении Поттера, ведь этим пронырам всегда все известно. По закону подлости, мне попался, возможно, единственный эльф замка не из числа его поклонников, который, следовательно, не считал своим святым долгом отслеживать все передвижения всенародного героя. Изрядно поломав голову, я все же сумел вспомнить одно имя, которое упоминал Поттер незадолго до каникул, когда мы так по-мещански сидели на кухне. «Жаль только, что не под абажуром», - как выразился Гарри, правда, я так и не понял смысла метафоры и, наконец, попросил позвать мне Твигги. Полученных от нее сведений было ничтожно мало: Поттера нет в замке… сэр Гарри в безопасности… директор разрешил… она еще не закончила уборку. Выдав последнее, эльфийка с надеждой уставилась на меня, потом безнадежно вздохнула и исчезла. Она что - ждала, что я предложу ей помощь? Маразм.

До сих пор не понимаю, какого Мерлина меня занесло в Большой Зал, но одинокая девичья фигурка за гриффиндорским столом в тот момент показалась знаком, посланным мне свыше.

- Привет рыжая! – беззлобно поприветствовал я единственного доступного человека, способного ответить на все интересующие меня вопросы.

- Тебе того же, блондинчик, - в тон мне вернула Джиневра, не отрываясь от очередного выпуска «Ведьмополитена», на обложке которого опять красовался угадайте кто. Точно.

- Удивлен, что ты здесь, - вольготно усаживаясь напротив нее, сказал я, мысленно прикидывая, как бы подтолкнуть ее к нужной мне теме и заставить приступить к любимому занятию всех девочек – сплетням.

- Тебе Гарри рассказал, да? – я авторитетно кивнул, хотя совершенно не имел понятия, о чем она говорила. – В конечном счете, нам удалось убедить маму, а Билл и Чарли расхватали родню, - лукаво улыбнулась она. – Так что не обязательно говорить со мной, - сладко пропела та, заставляя заинтересованно вздернуть бровь, - моего брата здесь нет, чтобы раздражать его этим, - охотно пояснила она, почти вызывая ответную улыбку.

Стоит признать, из всего окружения Поттера, эта девица нравилась мне больше всех: не настолько упертая в идиотские принципы, обладавшая определенным шармом и чувством юмора сродни слизеринскому. И не забудем про стервозность, изворотливость и не особую разборчивость в средствах – с нее станется запустить заклинание в спину и подложить свинью, избежав при этом вполне заслуженной кары как со стороны противника, так и преподавателей. Пару раз мне довелось видеть подобное в ее исполнении лично, когда она вступалась за своего кумира. Короче, не строй эта пигалица планов на Гарри и не будь Уизли, я был бы почти способен полюбить ее.

- Какая жалость, - притворный вдох разочарования, - но поскольку никого более достойного я здесь не вижу, мне придется снизить свои стандарты.

- Неоправданно завышенные, - дружелюбно ответила Уизли, закрыв страницу и сосредотачивая свое внимание на мне.

- Я – Малфой, - как достойное объяснение сказал я ей, по-настоящему наслаждаясь беззлобной почти приятельской пикировкой. – Стало быть, в кои-то веки тебя оставили без надзора братьев. И как ощущения?

- Блаженство, - усмехнулась Джинни.

- Гарри говорил, что проводил у вас чудесные праздники, - наобум брякнул я.

- Иногда шумное веселье надоедает, - отмахнулась девушка. – А ты тут какими судьбами?

- Родители собрались на побережье, но что я могу сказать? Иногда Французская Ривьера надоедает. Фактически я сбежал от бесконечных смотрин, замаскированных под приемы.

- Разве ты не помолвлен с Паркинсон?

- Мы еще не обручены, - ее наивность не могла вызвать ничего, кроме улыбки. - У нас предварительный контракт. Мой отец слишком благоразумен, чтобы связывать себя обязательствами, пока существует море не опробованных возможностей. Всегда может подвернуться более удачная партия, - не удержавшись, я ей подмигнул, надеясь вывести из ее оторопелого оцепенения, заставив думать, что это всего лишь шутка. - И потом, не могу же я окончить школу и так и не узнать, чем тут занимаются неудачники, - усмехнулся я. – Так какие развлечения на повестке дня?

- По большей части ни надзора, ни ограничений - полная свобода и никаких правил. Хочешь - болтайся в одиночестве, хочешь - выбирай компанию и тусуйся с ними.

- Это весь ассортимент компаньонов? – изогнув бровь, я придирчиво осмотрел ее, заставив звонко рассмеяться.

- Сожалею, Малфой, слизеринцев не было изначально, единственного гриффиндорца, до которого ты согласен снизойти, тут нет, и раз уж ты разговариваешь со мной, то сам понимаешь, насколько ограничен твой выбор.

- Не повезло мне, - удрученно отозвался я. – Я так и не понял, какого Гарри унесло отсюда? Он вроде серьезно собирался тут застрять.

- Да ему вообще-то выбора не оставили: приехали в канун рождества, подхватили под белы ручки и утянули до конца каникул. Смешно, но, оставшись во Франции, ты имел куда больше возможностей с ним столкнуться, - она нахмурилась. – Хотя я серьезно сомневаюсь, что они таскают его по тем же «смотринам».

- Кто?

- Сириус и Ремус.

- Друзья его отца, - вспоминая, кивнул я.

- Его опекуны.

- Единственное число - его опекун Сириус, - видимо, что-то отразилось у меня на лице, поскольку глупая гусыня пустилась в дальнейшие объяснения:

- Да ладно тебе, все знают, что это простая формальность. Было бы у них этим летом время на церемонии, они бы уже были женаты, - отмахнулась та, не понимая, что только что окунула меня в прорубь. – Или ты тоже из тех, кто думал, что после последней ссоры они уже не сойдутся? Глупо, они со школы вместе, столько всего пережили, столько были в разлуке и все равно сохранили чувства, их уже ничего не разлучит и уж тем более столкновение характеров. Последние месяцы я постоянно твержу это Гарри, но стоит ему вбить себе что-то в голову, - она устало отмахнулась, - естественно, он не слушал, впал в депрессию и чуть ли поминки не справил по своей несостоявшейся семье и едва траур не объявил. Так себя извел, что начал походить на ходячий труп, но что я тебе рассказываю, ты же и сам его видел?

С превеликим трудом мне удалось кивнуть, поощряя ее к продолжению, хотя я мало что понимал из дальнейшей болтовни глупой гусыни, так как был основательно выбит из колеи содержанием ее монолога и тем, что не имел совершенно никакого отношения к страданиям Поттера. Факт того, что вопреки всем ожиданиям Поттер не томился и не мучился в разлуке со мной, претерпевая трансформацию в опровержении верований и терзаясь маггловскими предрассудками и своей ненормальностью, воспринялся вполне закономерно. Это так типично, так иронично что, как и всегда, я вылез из кожи вон, пытаясь его достать, а ему все мои потуги словно слону дробина.

- …С Дамблдором опять же разругался вдрызг, когда тот не отпустил его домой сгладить углы, хотя тут я его понимаю. Представляешь, директору хватило наглости заявить Гарри, что он слишком юн, чтобы решать взрослые проблемы. То есть Волдеморта замочить - это так, возня в песочнице? Отпусти он его на пару часов, все разрешилось куда скорее, а так три человека настрадались по самое не могу, и я уже молчу сколько понесли косвенный ущерб, имея дело с таким Гарри.

- Думаешь?

- Знаю, - довольно самодовольно заявила девица. - Они подходят друг другу: Ремус очень спокойный и уравновешенный, а Сириус – напротив, немного разбитной и чересчур безудержный, они стабилизируют друг друга. По большей части, благодаря безмерному терпению Люпина и его способности удержать партнера от самых вопиющих выходок, но порой любая чаша переполняется. Гарри у них вроде буфера, при нем они оба при своем лучшем поведении и преисполнены родительской ответственности. В конце концов, можно считать, что это он их и помирил. Они как-то вдруг вспомнили, что для него это первое типа семейное рождество, и что они обещали ему путешествие, поэтому перестали быть упрямыми эгоистами, позабыли свои дрязги и помирились, чтобы у Гарри наконец-то была нормальная жизнь.

Осведомленность пигалицы и степень ее посвященности в личные отношения Гарри внушала изрядные опасения и предполагала наличие основательной проницательности. Внезапно она вызвала у меня ассоциацию с Панси, что ничуть не служило хорошим предзнаменованием, ведь в отличие от моей невесты шансы Уизлетты были куда радужнее. Мерлина ради, она даже уже обращается к его приемным родителям по именам! Что кстати напоминает мне:

- А кто из них…

- Они объединят фамилии при браке, - не дав договорить, прервала девчонка, лишний раз подтверждая свою прозорливость. – В целом, они держат свою личную жизнь скрытой. Если кто и знает, кто из них старший, а кто младший супруг, то это Гарри, но он всегда умел держать рот на замке. Более того, когда Рону пришло в голову сунуть нос куда не надо, наплевал на дружбу и дал в челюсть. Гермиона потом неделю братца пилила, пока он извиниться не соизволил.

Это был выход – если Поттер согласится принять имя Малфоя так же, как я сам - его собственное, и будет хранить тайну нашего союза, тогда каждый может думать, что вздумается, не имея никаких подтверждений или свидетельств. И отец рационально и спокойно, как это подобает слизеринцу, взвесив возможности репутации супруга героя и других открывшихся роду перспектив, будет обязан принять законное решение: у такого союза не так уж много недостатков. Едва успев порадоваться, я подумал о дополнительных аспектах, отчего поджал губы и слегка поморщился, поскольку... Дьявол! Ничего не выйдет, ведь одно то, что из нас двоих выносить ребенка как чистокровный способен только я, перечеркнет в глазах Люциуса все плюсы, даже если я сумею обмануть его, будто обычно активная роль принадлежит мне. Кстати о том, что я планировал подвергнуть публичному унижению принятием однополых отношений человека, который все это время жил с парочкой геев, я старательно не думал, боясь удариться в банальную истерику, захлебываясь то ли плачем, то ли смехом прямо посреди Большого Зала. Вот она - удача Малфоя в действии: вместо отъявленного гомофоба, вынужденного отринуть предубеждения своего класса, я получил Поттера, которому и перебарывать в себе нечего, и который действительно «еще не определился», а не скромничал, как я думал.

- Они любят его, он их. Как сказал Гарри: «Если они счастливы вдвоем, с какой стати я должен вмешиваться? Мне остается лишь радоваться за обоих», - а мне - тому, что не приходится ни о чем спрашивать, и Уизли добровольно выдает кучу полезной информации.

- Так когда Гарри возвращается в этот ад? – вклинился я в долгожданную передышку девчонки, но ответа получить не успел, поскольку она, сияя улыбкой, воскликнула:

- А вот и Дин! Пока, Малфой, - и, подскочив, направилась к запыхавшемуся Томасу, который возник в дверях с жалкой извиняющейся улыбочкой.

- Стой, - я поймал ее руку, непонимающе переводя взгляд с одного на другого. – Разве ты не любишь Гарри?

- Конечно. Кто его не любит? - ответила она.

- Тогда что ты делаешь с ним? – я кивнул в сторону нетерпеливо переминающегося шестикурсника.

Она смерила меня удивленным взглядом, но ответила:

- Я люблю, Гарри, но я в него не влюблена. Не спорю, когда-то давно была - просто до безумия, но со временем я переросла детскую влюбленность и поняла, что я ему не подхожу. Теперь, из семи моих братьев Гарри - мой самый любимый, самый лучший и самый замечательный!

- Почему не подходишь? – тупо спросил я.

- Я обычная, - как нечто несущественное ответила она, - а Гарри необходима соответствующая ему пару. Ему нужно совершенство, - она посмотрела на меня каким-то чрезмерно серьезным и взрослым взглядом, который абсолютно не шел рыжей хохотушке. – Гарри заслуживает совершенства, - с нажимом произнесла Джинни и оставила меня в одиночестве.

Я рассеянно смотрел ей вслед, понимая, что эта короткая беседа лишь приумножила вопросы, которыми я мог бы мучиться до бесконечности. По счастью, мне был знаком один-единственный человек, который всегда оказывался втянут в гущу событий. Как правило, против своих желаний, и достаточно благоволил мне, чтобы ответить на каждый из них.

- Что случилось с Поттером в Отделе Тайн? – без церемоний и расшаркиваний задал я свой вопрос, едва за мной захлопнулась тяжелая дверь в личный кабинет крестного.

- А что тебе известно? – как ни странно, он не стал выговаривать за несоблюдение манер и просто безразлично поднял лицо от книги.

- Темный Лорд устроил ему ловушку, и Поттер, как полный идиот, попался в нее. Орден во главе с Дамблдором помчались его спасать, - монотонно перечислял я. – Было сражение, Блэк едва не угодил под заклинание, Поттер бросил ударное, чтобы сбить его с траектории, но каким-то образом задел Лорда, и тот канул в небытие.

- Не думаю, что могу что-нибудь к этому добавить, - Снейп беспечно поднялся и, вернув книгу на полку, подошел к письменному столу.

- Но ведь было больше, что-то помимо всем известных фактов? Что объяснило бы отсутствие Поттера все лето, таинственные зелья твоего приготовления, мелкие оговорки, словно все вы поклялись хранить обет молчания. И то, почему Дамблдор сделал Гарри своим полным наследником, - имя само собой соскользнуло с языка, но не осталось незамеченным Северусом.

- Альбус всегда благоволил Золотому Мальчику.

- Не настолько, чтобы отписать все семейное достояние, - категорично возразил я. – Ты всегда учил меня думать по-слизерински, крестный. Есть лишь одна вещь, за которую бы я стал столько платить – долг за почти оконченную жизнь. К тому же это объясняет, почему на теле Г…Поттера нет дюйма кожи без шрамов, - практически блеф: рассуждения слизеринца не всегда совпадают с логикой остальных и уж точно не нашего директора.

Он молчал, и я, зная, что в этот момент он тщательно взвешивает все за и против, не пытался подтолкнуть его решение, не единожды убеждаясь на личном опыте, что спешка лишь приведет к отрицательному результату.

- То, что ты сейчас узнаешь, не должно покинуть этих стен, - наконец сказал Снейп, - никто не должен этого узнать. Ты ничего из этого никогда не используешь - ни во благо, ни во вред. Поклянись мне, - потребовал он, - иначе… поверь на слово, даже Малфоям не по карману такие враги, - крестный дождался, пока я начертил руну обещания, и, кивнув, отвернулся, наводя дополнительные чары на комнату. – О многом ты уже догадался сам, и я предпочту закончить это здесь и сейчас, чем позволить тебе и дальше искать информацию, а с ними и крупные проблемы где-то еще. Я и Люциус - оба под клятвой мага, и, учитывая текущую в тебе магию нас обоих, думаю, мне удастся присоединить тебя к обету и обойтись без серьезных последствий за разглашение, - он остановился на мгновение. – Как и тот факт, что я не поведаю тебе об этом лично и не предоставлю прямой доступ в свое сознание, - сосредоточенно размышлял он, заставляя меня теряться в догадках о том, как же тогда Северус собирается просветить меня. - К тому же вряд ли Поттер стал бы возражать против твоего знания, хотя я бы предпочел, чтобы он не был осведомлен о моей причастности, - крестный впился в меня требовательным взглядом, и я поспешно кивнул, готовый принести любые гарантии, лишь бы не упустить возможность проникнуть в самую страшную тайну современности. – Подойди, - позвал меня он, вынимая из шкафа какой-то крупный предмет и жестом требуя моей помощи. Мое мимолетное изумление, что он не воспользовался левитационными чарами, испарилось мгновенно, стоило мне опознать Думоотвод: любые посторонние заклинания способны лишь испортить тонкую структуру артефакта.

Снейп с сосредоточенным выражением лица одну за другой сцеживал серебряные нити воспоминаний в каменную чашу. Еще никогда мне не доводилось видеть ничего подобного, и, завороженный этим зрелищем, я как-то упустил момент, когда он закончил процесс. В себя меня привела ладонь Северуса, на затылке, когда он нагнул мою голову над чашей и заставил погрузиться в воспоминания. Даже через этот простой жест я чувствовал его нетерпение, словно он боялся передумать в любой момент, и поэтому моментально подчинился.

Место мне незнакомо, чего не скажешь о предмете в центре данного помещения. Арка Смерти, я видел иллюстрацию в старинной книге с маркировкой «артефакт неизвестного назначения» и припиской, что все попытки исследователей установить методы воздействия и способы применения потерпели крах. Благодаря ее наличию, я понимаю, что воспоминания крестного перенесли нас в вотчину Невыразимцев, и только когда Снейп, раздраженно проворчав себе под нос, хватает меня за плечо и разворачивает кругом, осознаю, что уставился на реликт, словно баран на новые ворота и пропускаю основное действие, ради которого и затевалось это путешествие.

Честно признаюсь, слушая рассказ об этой приключенческой эпопее Поттера, у меня сложилось четкое представление, что орденцы, в числе которых был и крестный, перехватили заплутавших в бесконечном бюрократическом лабиринте Гарри и сотоварищи и только волей случая не успели эвакуировать тех до прибытия Лорда. И что до исторического героического порыва Поттера, приведшего к нежданной победе, они мастерски, по привычке долгих лет, исполняли роль помехи в усилиях взрослых выиграть бой и защитить этих выскочек, возомнивших о себе Мерлин весть что.

Я ошибался по всем статьям.

К моменту прибытия Ордена на место событий, а следовательно, и началу воспоминания Северуса, сражение уже было в самом разгаре. Конечно же, как и любой в школе, я слышал о смешной армии, созданной Гриффиндорским Трио, и том грандиозном фиаско, которое постигло их великое начинание, но мне и в голову не приходило, что эта затея несла в себе хотя бы толику здравого смысла. Глядя на раскинувшуюся передо мной картину, я понял, что в очередной раз умудрился недооценить Поттера, который сумел за неполный год сколотить из своих друзей идеальный отряд бойцов и здорово поднатаскать их в боевой магии. Сбившись в кучу, те расшвыривали заклинания во всех направлениях и, помимо нападения, успевали ловко прикрывать друг друга от контратак, намертво держа круговую оборону.

- Я никогда не видел столь слаженной работы в команде, - словно услышав мои мысли, тихо проговорил рядом Снейп, с какой-то затаенной гордостью наблюдая за своими студентами. – Ни Орден, ни Пожиратели не способны воевать так организованно, действовать и двигаться как единое целое.

Я не ответил, безуспешно пытаясь разглядеть среди них знакомую вечно взлохмаченную макушку. Обратив внимание на повторявшиеся всполохи, мелькавшие на границе периферического зрения, я невольно ахнул, наконец-то найдя Поттера. Он единственный из всей братии вел прямую дуэль и не с кем-нибудь, а с моей безумной тетушкой, жестокость которой была хорошо известна каждой собаке магического мира. Я тяжело сглотнул, непроизвольно сжимая кулаки, совершенно забывая, что все это уже произошло и не подлежит изменению, и лишь мимоходом отмечая, как вновь прибывшие вступают в схватку. Но насколько я это понимаю, с их появлением расстановка сил никак не изменилась. Да, им удалось разбить Пожирателей, осаждавших студентов, вынудив их вступить в отдельные поединки, и оттеснить детей к укрытию, где те отнюдь не успокоились, а продолжили вести поддерживающий огонь. Однако расколоть пару Поттер-Беллатрикс, никто даже не пытался.

- Почему никто не поможет ему? – старательно сохраняя свой голос нейтральным, спросил я.

- Посмотри на их темп, - спокойно ответил крестный, - у них едва хватает времени послать заклинание и наколдовать защиту, любое вмешательство чревато смертью, поэтому никто не рискнет сбить им концентрацию. К тому же Поттер и сам неплохо справляется, даже выставил предупреждающий щит, чтобы не словить рикошет.

К моему величайшему стыду, я почти пропустил появление Лорда и то, как он завязал поединок с Дамблдором. Гарри все еще сражался, и я был серьезно впечатлен как самим этим фактом, так и навыками Поттера и арсеналом используемых щитов и чар. И поскольку я был немного занят, постоянно отвлекаясь на Гарри, я не знаю, как это произошло, но следующее что я видел – директор проиграл. Секунду я подумывал попросить Северуса переиграть этот момент заново, но отмел идею за несостоятельностью. Итак, Дамблдор лежал на земле, его палочка исчезла из поля зрения, а Темный Лорд уже произнес первое слово смертельного заклятья.

- Смотри, - сказал Снейп, впиваясь пальцами в мое плечо, но я и так не способен отвести взгляд. Бесконечная секунда, когда все поединки останавливаются, а их участники разворачиваются и замирают, свидетельствуя окончание эпохи. Битва заканчивается сама собой, кроме единственной по-прежнему бушующей дуэли. Все правильно, согласно отцу, для Белл поединок кончается только смертью, и плевать ей на судьбоносные моменты, а Гарри слишком занят, нападая и защищаясь от нее, чтобы обращать внимание на существование реальности вне рамок дуэли. Маски пожирателей скрывают проявление эмоций, но откровенное торжество Лорда перекрывает все остальное: всеобщую растерянность и потрясение взрослых и детей, усталое смирение некогда величайшего светлого мага. – Никто из нас не предполагал, что Поттер успевает еще что-то замечать, пока не было слишком поздно.

Гарри – единственный, кто не растерялся, и поскольку палочкой удерживал щит, ему не оставалось ничего иного, как броситься на Лорда физически. Я не знал, что это возможно при просмотре чужих воспоминаний, но почувствовал, что покрываюсь холодным потом, глядя, как Поттер на бегу обхватил эту недоделанную ящерицу поперек туловища, и инерцией их обоих снесло за Завесу.

- Но как же…

- Мы не знали, что делать, - тихо проговорил Северус, словно не слыша меня, погрузившись в себя. – Кого считать победителем? Первым с собой совладал Альбус.

На миг перед глазами потемнело, а когда прояснилось, оказалось, что сцена изменилась. Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, но орденцы успели повязать пребывавших в шоке из-за гибели своего господина, а потому не сопротивлявшихся Пожирателей. Хотя большинство из них и сами не в себе. Люпин и Блэк застыли у Арки траурными статуями, так и не сменив позы с того момента, как Поттер скрылся за ней. Мне не к месту подумалось, что такой скорби не смогли передать даже лучшие скульпторы, которым Малфои отвалили кучу золота за благоустройство семейного склепа. У Гарри не было места погребения, но были и статуи, и плакальщицы, и местная сумасшедшая, все – семья, друзья и враги, проводившие в последний путь. Благо никто не закатил истерику, но еще немного, и с меня вполне станется, хоть я и знаю, что все обязано закончиться благополучно. Я мог сказать, что сочувствовали даже излишне деловой, Грюм, который организовывал переправку арестованных в Азкабан, невозмутимый крестный и непробиваемый отец, державшиеся поближе к директору, который пытался уговорить эту полоумную чудачку, усевшуюся по-турецки перед Аркой, в необходимости возвращения в школу.

- Тише, - цыкнула она на него, не отводя взгляда от клубящегося тумана Завесы, - из-за вас мне не слышно.

- Чего, моя девочка? – всегда подозревал, что Дамблдору нет равных в разговорах с умалишенными.

- Голоса… Они поют мне, но вы не слышите… никто не слышит, кроме Гарри.

- Они говорили с Гарри? – молчание в ответ и прикрытые веки с мечтательной улыбкой, а я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не вытрясти из этой идиотки все, что ей известно.

- Да, - встряла Грейнджер, всхлипнув и выпутавшись из коллективных объятий, - Г-гарри, сказал, что слышит что-то, как только мы вошли, но... потом нас отвлекли, и он не успел сказать больше.

- Они звали его, - отстраненно вставила девчонка. – Так давно ждали, пока они не пришли. Теперь Гарри с ними, и они поют мне о богах и монстрах, о злодеях и героях.

Я по-прежнему таращился на эту сумасшедшую и в первый момент даже не осознал, что источником истошного вопля являются люди. Дорогие мне люди – Северус и отец, упав на колени, выкрикивали собственные легкие, хватаясь за место на предплечье, где я точно знал, располагалась метка.

- Боль была ужасающей, - прокомментировал рядом Снейп, - налетела внезапно из ниоткуда, распространилась по телу как лесной пожар и выжигала все изнутри. Я думал, это длилось дольше, - хмыкнул он, - и что потом еще дольше я пытался научиться дышать заново.

- Гарри! – радостно вскочила на ноги эта ненормальная, боггарт ее подери, как же ее имя, и одновременно с ней:

- Альбус, Пож… - едва появившись портключом начал Грюм, но захлебнулся словами, во все глаза, как и все прочие, уставившись на появившуюся из-за Завесы окровавленную руку.

Первыми отмерли и бросились на помощь Блэк с Люпином, но лишь для того, чтобы быть отброшенными назад, вырвавшейся будто из-под земли белесой стеной, замкнувшей Поттера от любого содействия. Словно иллюстрация неведомого закона Арки Смерти: если кто и выберется наружу, то обязан сделать это в одиночку или не сделать вовсе. Я не понимал, что бегу, пока не наткнулся на преграду. Не осознавал, что не все остальные приняли на веру слова чучела и выстраивались у барьера в боевом порядке, готовясь встретить любого. Мне хочется заорать на них, ведь это же Поттер, но, переведя взгляд на конечность, понимаю: она настолько изуродована, что невозможно предположить, кому она принадлежит. Я несказанно удивлен, что ею сумели не только ухватиться за проем, но и настойчиво продолжали использовать, дабы вытянуть остальное тело. «Что-то с ней не так, помимо ран, крови и раскуроченной плоти, - думал я, старательно заталкивая назад просящийся обратно обед. - Волшебная палочка - она не падала из раскрытой ладони, притом что пальцы отчаянно цеплялись за крошащуюся под ними полуразрушенную кладку и не сжимали ее, но она словно приклеенная, как шестой отросток».

Инстинктивно отскочив в сторону от шального проклятья, я вижу, что армия Гарри в полном составе наплевала на приказы старших и присоединилась к усилиям двух взрослых разрушить барьер. Переливаясь всеми цветами радуги, лучи заклинаний скрещиваются и пересекаются, но, врезаясь в трижды проклятую стену, неизбежно растворяются в ней, не имея ни малейшего эффекта, только вояки продолжают снова и снова с тем же упорством, с которым они прикрывали друг друга в битве. Они перегруппировываются и идут в новую атаку, в то же время подбадривающе крича другу за ее пределами, чья весьма узнаваемая макушка уже отчетливо маячит сквозь туман и позволяет другим ослабить оборону. Разумеется, трудно не узнать эти вечно встопорщенные волосы, они торчат во все стороны даже во влажном состоянии. Я не понимаю, почему он не использует вторую руку, но, тем не менее, он подтягивается, цепляется как одержимый, не останавливаясь, и за одно это я готов простить ему ослиное упрямство и все прочие чисто гриффиндорские грехи. Когда появляется торс, рвотные позывы грозят задушить меня, и как-то отстраненно я поражаюсь, где он умудрился посеять рубашку. Теперь Гарри налегает на опору верхней частью тела, и я отмечаю, что левая рука висит у него плетью. Наконец, он резким рывком буквально роняет себя на спину. Явственно заметно, что каждое движение причиняет ему мучительную боль, но пусть и не с первой попытки, он все же упирается ногой и, собравшись с силами, выталкивает себя наружу. Барьер пал.

На парне нет живого места. Люди, кинувшиеся было к нему, расступаются, пропуская едва совладавшего с собственной болью Снейпа - единственного, чьи познания в колдомедицине делают его сколь-нибудь полезным. Поттер покрыт запекшейся кровью и копотью, часть его ран выглядит так, словно их лечили, но другие обработаны кое-как или вовсе никак. Несколько пораженных вздохов подтверждают, что снизошло этакое коллективное озарение, донесшее сразу до многих факт, что где бы Гарри ни пропадал, рассчитывать там он мог исключительно на самого себя. Он никак не реагирует, только тяжело дышит, но когда Северус тянется, чтобы начать непосредственный осмотр, кончик волшебной палочки оказывается прижат к его сонной артерии в мгновение ока. Крестный замирает, терпеливо ожидая, пока тот сумеет разлепить веки и опознать его. Гарри смотрит на него бесконечную минуту, мигая, словно не веря своим глазам. Его рука с неприятным стуком падает на землю, так и не выронив палочки.

- Не сон, - еле слышно прохрипел он. – Сколько?

- Почти час, - ответил кто-то.

- А походило на вечность, - просипел Гарри и лишился сознания, расслабившиеся пальцы открывают моему взору его ладонь, и я наконец осознаю, что же с ней не так: я не вижу рукоятку палочки, поскольку она вросла в мягкие ткани.

Должно быть, крестный вытащил меня из Думоотвода, поскольку я сижу в кресле у камина в его кабинете и держу в подрагивающих руках бокал огневиски. Салазар и прародители! В какой-то момент я забыл о нем, о том, что он находился там со мной, видел, как я реагирую, и все правильно понял. Сейчас мне не вынести ни насмешки, ни жалости, но когда, набравшись смелости, я все же поднимаю на него глаза, то вижу грусть и немного печали.

- Ты же видел его приступы? – мягко произнес крестный, садясь в другое кресло; у меня вдруг пересохло в горле, и я едва киваю в ответ. – Тогда ты вполне мог бы представлять себе изначальную картину и должен бы понимать, что каждый шрам когда-то был открытой раной. Я не совсем понимаю твоего потрясения.

- Он всегда успевал выпить зелье, - о том, что это было лишь однажды, ему знать не обязательно. - Гарри говорил, что может происходить дальше, но они… шрамы никогда не кровоточили, хотя даже то, что я видел, все равно безмерно поражало, - я практически не вру. Даже будучи полностью сосредоточенным на приобретении рычага, крохотная часть моего сознания, пыталась понять, как можно довести человеческое тело до такого, и как возможно пережить повреждения подобного масштаба. - Отчего они? То есть, как… чем можно так изувечить…

- Нанесены при помощи темной магии, ядов и холодного оружия, - Снейп откинулся на спинку и отвел взгляд, но меня пробрала дрожь от интонации его обычно бесстрастного голоса. – Они не лечились обычными средствами, мы с Поппи все лето на это убили, а динамика нам так до сих пор и не ясна, как и то, отчего усиливается влияние. Один день шрамы заживали и исчезали, на другой снова открывались, и Поттер истекал кровью. Боль вроде немного уменьшалась, а потом оказывалось, что это он к ней начал привыкать, и что его болевой порог значительно превысил выносливость среднего мага. Все, что мы смогли поставить себе в заслугу – незначительное улучшение здоровья. Купировать приступы полностью, как тебе, бесспорно, известно, не удалось, но, по крайней мере, за последнее время он значительно окреп, - я медленно кивнул, выражая понимание, и соглашаюсь, вспоминая необычайную бледность, которая выдавала далеко не лучшее состояние Гарри после признания в возобновлении приступов. - Но физическое состояние… это не то, что вызывало наши самые серьезные опасения. Понимаешь, он вернулся совсем другим - не этим живым и пылающим, каким его все знали, а… Оцепенелым, - Северус, странно усталым жестом, помассировал себе виски. - Мир для него превратился в серую, лишенную красок действительность, где ничего не хочется, где все безвкусно, безлико и бессмысленно, где он мог чувствовать только боль, и ту не по всякому поводу. Мы надеялись, что такое состояние - временное явление, вызванное переходом или еще чем, и что постепенно оно начнет ослабевать, но оно лишь нарастало. Он отказался видеть кого бы то ни было, сказал, что их жалость и сочувствие разъедают его, а он и так не цельный. Чего бы я в те дни ни отдал, чтобы Поттер снова был собой, за малый проблеск его становления обратно в безрассудного, эмоционально нестабильного и менее уравновешенного мальчишку, - покачал головой Снейп, впервые с начала своего повествования посмотрел на меня и плеснул себе добрую порцию алкоголя, выпивая ее залпом и опять наполняя стакан до краев.

- Он… Гарри говорил, что с ним случилось?

- Весьма неохотно и всегда ограничился всего несколькими словами: «Том окончательно мертв», «Он не воскреснет снова» - и в подобном духе.

- Как он смог снова стать нормальным после такого?

- Оборотень и шавка, - он неприязненно морщится, но как-то без особого чувства, словно в дань старинной привычке. - Мы с Помфри лечили его тело, душу и жажду жизни вернули ему они.

- Как?

- Я не знаю, - вздохнул Северус, и на какую-то ничтожную секунду я вижу, как сильно измучило его это лето. - Даже не представляю, как эти двое ненормальных дружков его отца сумели вернуть Гарри к прежнему состоянию. Просто заявились однажды в Больничное Крыло, где Поттера держали во избежание огласки, и практически выкрали, поселили в доме на Гриммо. Дамблдор согласился, что так лучше в целях конспирации. Не имею понятия, что они с ним делали, но понемногу он начал выздоравливать.

- Это все там? – кивнул я на установленную на столе каменную чашу.

- Может…

- …хватит? - закончил за него я.

- Именно так, Драко, - от сострадания в его голосе, мне захотелось неуютно поежиться, но я задушил этот порыв: такой Снейп исключительная редкость даже для меня. – Все остальные воспоминания ничуть не лучше, каждое тяжелое по-своему. Держать себя в руках будет все сложнее.

- Я должен знать, - твердо произношу я с уверенностью, которую не испытываю на самом деле.

Изолятор в Больничном Крыле, крестный и медичка суетятся по разные стороны стола, заставленного флаконами и фиалами всех форм и размеров. Помфри что-то смешивает, постоянно сверяясь с диагностическим свитком; Снейп колдует над котлами в углу, преобразованном в мини-лабораторию. Поттер лежит на койке, повернувшись спиной к двери и всем своим посетителям. Он одет только в низ мягкой пижамной пары с оборванными штанинами, а согревающие чары позволяют избежать использование одеяла и максимально не тревожить свежеобработанные раны. Его тело походит на картину сумасшедшего: извивающиеся рубцы сплошь покрывают кожу, показывая месиво из неправильно сросшихся мышц. Теперь я понимаю, почему он не использовал левую руку, чтобы помочь себе быстрее выбраться: судя по срастающемуся шраму, удивительно, что она вообще осталась прикрепленной к торсу. Но самое ужасающее – это его глаза. Если все правда, и они действительно зеркало души, то душа Гарри находится на пороге смерти и, истекая кровью, бьется в безудержных конвульсиях. Мерлин, его глаза не просто излучают боль, они заставляют удивляться, почему по его щекам буквально не текут физические кровавые слезы.

Поттер полностью инертен. Стоит его попросить, и он безропотно поворачивается, поднимает конечности, принимает нужное положение и глотает бесконечные зелья и питательные растворы, без протестов позволяя целителям делать свою работу. Безвольное равнодушное подчинение. И это настолько не по-поттеровски, что приходится судорожно сглотнуть в очередной раз подступающие то ли слезы, то ли тошноту.

Кадры сменяются у меня перед глазами и ткут полотно понимания: он не терпит прикосновений, кроме необходимого минимума при осмотре и приеме лекарств, но при условии обязательного предупреждения; не ест и не разговаривает, игнорируя всех и каждого: Дамблдора с его позитивной чушью, увещевания матриарха Уизли, уговоры Помфри, попытки устыдить – Грюм, призывы взять себя в руки – Ласка, сосредоточиться и быть серьезным – Бобер, нотации от их общего декана. Передо мной проходит целая череда людей, каждый из которых мнит, что знает лучше всех остальных, в чем нуждается едва выживший. Блэк и Люпин всегда молчат. Странно, но то же самое делает Снейп.

Покидая это воспоминание, я знаю только одно: больше никогда в своей жизни я не пожелаю увидеть в его глазах след отрицательных эмоций, больше никогда не смогу смотреть в эту пустоту, зная, что она скрывает под собой.

Другая спальня - не обезличенная палата, а комната, которая вполне способна быть жилищем пятнадцатилетнего парня. Она оформлена в синих тонах, и я вспоминаю, как однажды Гарри спросил меня о любимом цвете, и мне пришлось, оказав ответную любезность, узнать о его собственных предпочтениях. Тогда я удивился, что это не зеленый, но, глядя на залитое сквозь французские окна солнечным светом пространство, я понимаю. Я ухмыляюсь, заметив мельком несколько весьма памятных - даже по краям - плакатов с полуголыми девушками, стратегически скрытых под спортивными и музыкальными постерами.

Поттер снова на кровати, более комфортабельной и мягкой даже на простой взгляд, и опять отвернувшись от двери. По тому, как вздыхает Дамблдор, я понимаю, что он только что закончил длинную речь, так и не добившись результата.

- Я думал, мы договорились, что вы не будите беспокоить Гарри, - строго доносится от двери.

- Я только пытался поговорить с мальчиком, Ремус, - обалдеть, он фактически извиняется, но делает ошибку и протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться плеча Поттера, которую тот ловко избегает, несмотря на то, что все еще лежит к нему спиной.

- Гарри заговорит, когда он сам того пожелает, - буквально рычит Блэк, врываясь внутрь и озабоченно оглядывая крестника, словно боясь, что такое незначительное движение могло повредить ему.

- Директор, если вы намерены упорствовать, - чрезвычайно серьезно и официально уведомляет Люпин, - и игнорировать пожелания Гарри, мы будем вынуждены закрыть для вас дом. Утверждая, что вы тихо посидите с ним до начала осмотра, вы предали наше доверие. Никогда не думал, что мне придется сомневаться в вашем слове, - как и у любого учителя, невзирая на короткую практику, у оборотня виртуозно получается придавать голосу разочарованно-осуждающие интонации.

Крестному тоже смешно, но его неодобрение действий Дамблдора перекрывает для остальных свидетельство тому в морщинках вокруг глаз. Поттер поворачивается на спину, как только Снейп приближается к постели, и отворачивается обратно, стоит волшебной палочке выписать заключительный пас диагностирующих заклинаний. Выражение лица Гарри - невыносимая безликая маска.

- Как? – отчаянная надежда бывшего узника Азкабана почти сбивает меня с ног.

- Без изменений, - холодно отвечает Северус, и, кажется, только я понимаю, чего ему дается удержать бесстрастный тон, но все сосредоточены на юноше. Дамблдор, сокрушенно качая головой, выходит, а у Люпина аж рука подергивается, так его тянет приласкать вихры. У меня глаза распахиваются, когда на моих глазах родственник внезапно превращается в огромного пса и, зайдя к другой стороне кровати, устраивает массивную голову на край и тихонько поскуливает.

- Спасибо за все, Северус, - тихо говорит оборотень.

- Я зайду завтра с новым составом.

- В любое удобное время. Для тебя камин всегда открыт, - в его голосе столько всего: сожаление, печаль, благодарность, доверие, грусть, надежда, принятие, боль, признательность, разочарование. Но в глазах, которые он не спускает с мальчика, всего этого куда больше и намного интенсивнее, почти яростно.

Под продолжающийся мягкий, еле слышимый скулеж, крестный покидает спальню, но останавливается, уловив новый звук. Я вижу, как высоко поднимаются и опадают плечи Гарри в глубоком вздохе, а потом он немного поднимает руку. Для пса этого довольно, и он моментально взбирается к нему, удовлетворенно втискиваясь под нее и от счастья неистово виляя хвостом, но сразу же присмиряется, когда Гарри обнимает его и утыкается носом в шерсть. Люпин с не сходящей с лица дурацкой улыбкой расширяет кровать, дабы им обоим было удобно, и, не удержавшись, легко проводит ладонью по волосам Поттера. Судя по всему, он получил какой-то неведомый мне знак, поскольку в следующую секунду он уже сидел, опираясь спиной на изголовье и медленно перебирая темные кудри.

- Он впервые сам инициировал телесный контакт, а чуть позже Поттер заснет - тоже сам без помощи зелий, в первый раз за пятнадцать дней, - прокомментировал рядом со мной Снейп.

Выражение неподвижного лица сидевшего за столом Поттера - холодное и неприступное даже в сравнении с Северусом. На самом деле, говоря по правде, легко способное дать ему сто очков вперед.

- Мне нужно немного крови для исследования, - безразлично говорит крестный, и трое стоящих над парнем мужчин переглядываются, бросая вызов и решаясь.

- Я сделаю, - распрямив плечи, спокойно сказал Люпин.

- Оборотень накануне полнолуния и свежая кровь, - провокационно приподнял бровь Северус. – Интересная комбинация.

- Тогда я, - вызвался Сириус и принял остро заточенный скальпель. – Гарри, это быстро, - утешающее произнес он беспечно протянувшему руку Поттеру, но все мялся и переминался, а его мимика четко передавала, насколько непереносима для него сама мысль о причинении крестнику даже малейшей боли.

- Решительный лев, - саркастично бросил Снейп.

- Во всяком случае, не равнодушная змея! - взорвался Блэк, отбрасывая лезвие. – Попробуй сам, раз такой умный, - процедил он, но в действительности не был зол и не скрывал облегчения тому, что нашел благовидный предлог переложить задачу на чужие плечи.

Я смотрел, с каким непередаваемым превосходством глядя на бывших недругов, Северус поднял скальпель и по непонятным мне причинам тоже заколебался. Он быстро обернулся к Блэку, который явно собирался выдать нечто уничижительное в его адрес, оборотень моментально влез между ними, по обыкновению играя миротворца, и поэтому ни один из них не видел, как с все тем же каменным лицом Поттер обхватил ладонью лезвие, рукоятку которого продолжал держать Северус. Гарри сжал кулак, позволяя острому скальпелю погрузиться в плоть и, расширяя рану, резко рванул руку на себя с такой силой, что заставил крестного пошатнуться и почти ослабить хватку. Кровь быстро наполнила флакон, и порез затянулся без всякого постороннего вмешательства и, очевидно, намного скорее, чем когда-либо видели взрослые маги.

- Хватит? – бесстрастно проронил Гарри единственное за всю сцену слово и после немого подтверждения Снейпа поднялся и покинул комнату.

Никогда, во все времена моей жизни, мне и в страшном сне не мог присниться такой Поттер.

Я вижу, как старый аврор делает резкий выпад в сторону Гарри, но поскольку Северус не показал предыстории этого воспоминания, я не знаю, действительно ли он собирался атаковать, или это результат нелепой случайности. Итог – буквально в ту же секунду к Грюму со стремительностью неотвратимой смерти приближается кинжал. Я бы сказал, что его метнул Поттер, но тот занят, принимая боевую стойку. Вся комната затаила дыхание в ожидании неизбежного, лишь одинокий крик разрезает тишину:

- Г_А_Р_Р_И!

Только теперь до меня доходит, что крестный замедлил время в этом отрезке памяти, чтобы я мог все хорошенько рассмотреть. А я еще удивлялся, почему никто ничего не делает, очевидно, при нормальной скорости эпизод занимает немногим меньше минуты.

Поттер бросает короткий взгляд на Люпина, читая выражение чистой паники на его лице, потом снова на экс-аврора, его зрачки чуть расширяются, и он выпрямляется в более расслабленную позу. Метательный нож растворяется в воздухе, не достигнув пары дюймов до своей цели – сонной артерии, хотя в руках гриффиндорца так и не появилось волшебной палочки. Минуту молчания по несостоявшемуся трупу Гарри пережидает безмолвно, с внешним безразличием к всеобщему шоку и недоверию, но я замечаю, что он исподволь выверяет реакцию, видимо, по-настоящему важных для него людей. Их всего двое – друзья его отца, в глазах которых нет ничего, кроме беспокойства за него. Все остальные в той или иной степени испуганы поступком и боятся молниеносной реакции, даже крестный в этом отношении не исключение, только скрывает эмоции лучше других. И Грюм, понимаю я, видя, как он меряет парня перед ним долгим изучающим взглядом и, вздохнув, ковыляет к двери.

- Пошли со мной, пацан.

- Аластор, - с предупреждением произносит Дамблдор, но не раньше, чем Люпин и Блэк выступают вперед, защитно отрезая Поттера от отставного аврора.

- Мерлин, за кого вы меня принимаете? Мы всего лишь идем в дуэльный зал.

Это только миг, но я успеваю заметить вспышку в изумрудных глазах, когда Поттер не обходит, а проскальзывает между опекунами, походя заверяюще прикоснувшись к ним, и спешит за Грюмом.

Амфитеатр над ареной забит под завязку.

Гарри начал с того, что бросил мощное защитное заклинание на их бывшего учителя. Времени осмысливать, откуда ему известны чары профессиональных дуэлянтов высшего уровня, которые позволяют избежать нанесения сопернику серьезных травм в тренировочных и показательных боях даже от самых жутких заклинаний, у меня нет.

- А ты в себе уверен, - хмыкнул старик, прерывая выплетение чар посередине. – Но в этом нет необходимости, пацан, я-то тоже не лыком шит.

- Так мне будет спокойнее, - пожал тот плечом, заново выплетая защиту - на этот раз полностью, и аврор с кивком принял ореол щита, окутавший его и, согласно правилам, возвратил услугу.

В течение следующих нескольких минут они обменивались проклятиями, а я с удовольствием наблюдал за змеиными движениями Гарри на помосте. Сначала Поттер только уклонялся от проклятий и не пытался отбиваться, то ли изучая противника, то ли выводя его из себя, ведь со стороны это больше походило на избиение младенца. Яснее ясного, что оба противника по-своему сильны. На стороне аврора многолетний опыт, а у Гарри физическое преимущество возраста: он гибок и пластичен, идеальная маневренность, ловкость, выносливость и быстрые рефлексы.

Он заставлял Грюма безостановочно передвигаться, дабы не выпускать из поля зрения оппонента, и здорово его этим довел, раз уж примерно через пять минут экс-аврор уже прибегнул к неотразимым заклинаниям. Понимая, что пытаться избежать направленного проклятия бесполезно, Гарри остался на месте, и спустя секунду, когда все зрители уже ждали, что Поттер пострадает от направленного ослепления, создал перед собой каменную стену.

Это стало своеобразным сигналом, и спарринг начался всерьез. Оба дуэлянта не разменивались на школьные пустяки, используя исключительно боевые приемы, которые спасали жизнь и экономили время на поле боя. Я оценил предусмотрительность Гарри – его секо оставило тонкую царапину, а не снесло Грюму голову. Теперь и аврору приходилось активно двигаться, чтобы не попасть под град проклятий, которыми его с легкой усмешкой, запрятанной в уголках губ, осыпал передвигавшийся следом за ним мальчишка. Через двадцать минут Грюм был весь взмокший, уставший и тяжело дышащий, из последних сил стараясь сдержать неумолимый натиск парня, у которого даже испарина не выступила.

- Хватит, - сказал Аластор и склонил голову в традиционном жесте дуэльного кодекса. Гарри выглядел искренне разочарованным: едва было вспыхнувшие искры задора в глазах опять сменились отвратительной пустотой. - Тонкс, Кингсли, живо вниз. Дайте пацану подрястрястись немного, - проинструктировал он подчиненных, покидая помост и, кряхтя, поднимаясь в амфитеатр. - Не в тех я годах для таких игр и такой прыти, - едва дыша, сказал старый аврор, с трудом опускаясь в кресло.

- Только без обид, Гарри, - подразнивая, приветствовала его кузина, но он не ответил, пристально наблюдая за ней с напарником чуть сощуренными глазами, и навел на них, как и на Грюма, защиту от собственной агрессии. – Сменим ландшафт? Не хочу драться в пустых стенах, - после согласных кивков она сосредоточилась, и они оказались посреди разрушенного города. – Один, два, три, четыре, пять, Гарри, мы идем тебя искать.

- Что все это значило, Аластор?

- Что ты постарел, Альба. Трясешься над парнем, все уши нам прожужжал о том, что он пережил потрясение, словно он ребенок какой-то.

- Он и есть ребенок, и события в Министерстве стали для него настоящим шоком, - убежденно ответил Дамблдор.

- Посмотри вниз, - кивнув на стекло, где Гарри весьма успешно справлялся с двумя профессионалами, ответил тот. – Что в нем выглядит для тебя детским? Не ври больше ни мне, ни себе – ты растил из него оружие. Ты сделал из него воина. Ты видел его стойку там, в гостиной - то, как он позиционировал себя, готовый драться с каждым человеком в комнате. Возможно, ты великий маг, но ты не воин. Ты, в отличие от меня, не понял, что он уже выиграл тот бой в своей голове: он уже знал на кого, как и в какой последовательности будет нападать. Я не знаю, что за хрень он пережил за Завесой, но на все сто уверен: не пробейся к его разуму голос Ремуса, и сегодня все мы превратились бы в кровавое месиво. Пацан словно сжатая пружина – его не в покое надо оставлять, а дать избавиться от этого напряжения. Он сейчас - как солдат, вернувшийся с войны, одному Мерлину известно, сколько времени проживший на чистом адреналине. Как любой ветеран твой герой сейчас по-другому уже жить не может. Ему надо переучиваться и адаптироваться, и регулярно сбрасывать накопленный заряд, пока не взорвался к чертям собачьим.

Я перевел взгляд на стекло. С этими двумя Гарри дрался иначе - все норовил пойти на сближение. Теперь было ясно почему: Поттер держал Тонкс за шею и использовал в качестве живого щита. Причем настолько эффективно, что Кингсли не осталось ничего другого, кроме признания победы за ним.

- Где он научился использовать продвинутую магию такого рода? – под впечатлением спросил я у Северуса.

- Насколько мы поняли из уклончивых ответов директора, которому так же завуалировано поведал кто-то, у кого есть сведения о том, что находится по ту сторону Арки, за Завесой им пришлось пройти многоуровневое испытание - этакий Турнир, итог которого определил победителя вне сложной истории их взаимоотношений, без ведения военной компании, которая разорвала бы наш мир в клочья. Но чтобы все было по чести, их сначала уравняли по всем статьям.

- Как же тогда выявился победитель, если они во всем одинаковы? - недоуменно нахмурился я.

- Выбор, Драко. Решения. Суть испытания не в том, что у тебя есть, а в том, как ты это используешь.

- Мы можем избавиться от них? – сухо спрашивает Гарри.

- Почему? – недоуменно от Блэка.

- Я не могу так больше, - вздыхает Гарри и стискивает кулаки, на короткий миг сбрасывая непроницаемую маску со своего лица. – Меня душит их жалость, я задыхаюсь в ней.

- Никто…

- Он прав, - перебивает Люпин. – Я тоже это ощущаю, - «…чувствами оборотня», - добавляю я про себя. Однако неясно, как это делает Гарри.

Блэк переводит взгляд с одного на другого и опять на первого: то ли пытается понять, не подшучивают ли над ним, то ли расстроен, что оказался единственным из их троицы, для кого восприятие на подобном уровне недоступно. Затем он распрямляет плечи и внезапно становится похожим на потомка древней фамилии, коим и является на самом деле, а не подзаборную дворнягу.

- Они покинут мой дом сегодня же вечером.

- Спасибо, - не скрывая своего облегчения, мягко произносит Гарри, и уголок его губ поднимается вверх в попытке воспроизвести его знаменитую озорную усмешку. От получившейся вместо нее гримасы взрослых едва не передергивает, но они улыбаются в ответ на его старание, и я понимаю, что это первый раз с событий в Министерстве, когда Гарри проявляет нечто, помимо безразличия.

Откуда-то сверху доносится ругань и следом оглушительный грохот, и троица поворачивается в его направлении, прежде чем выяснять обстоятельства шума. Я жду, что сейчас вспоминание оборвется, но вместо этого Снейп отворачивается от двери, и моим глазам предстает быстро увеличивающаяся посреди величественного холла гора какого-то хлама. Я успеваю рассмотреть пару-тройку сундуков, маггловских чемоданов, кое-как перетянутых бечевкой, узлов завязанной ткани и всякой другой всячины помельче и незначительней. «Что за странное время для весенней уборки?» - приходит мне на ум, но оторопелое выражение на лице хозяина дома указывает, что действие им не было санкционировано. Не смолкая ни на секунду, женская брань приближается по лестнице со второго этажа вниз, и источником ее оказывается мать невыносимого рыжего семейства.

- Сириус! – вопит она, словно ей в принципе не знакома разговорная речь или благовоспитанность, коль она позволяет себе орать на владельца собственности, где находится в данный момент. – Это невыносимое создание утверждает, что ты изгоняешь нас! Он собрал все наши вещи! – тут я, не удержавшись, аж присвистнул: если весь этот скарб, продолжавший накапливаться в середине комнаты, принадлежит Уизли… н-да неплохо они так пообжились в родовом гнезде Блэков.

- Но только ВАШИ! – огрызается на нее самый старый и страшный из видимых мною в жизни домовиков, брезгливо пристраивающий к куче порванные ботинки.

- Не дерзи, - автоматически прикрикивает на него Блек.

- Кикимер слышал, что недостойный сын хозяйки не хочет их больше в доме, - обвиняющее бросает эльф и вдруг прищуривается: - Обманули Кикимера?

- Нет, делай свою работу, но будь вежлив, эльф, - игнорируя выражение злобной радости на мордашке домовика, Блэк жестом отпускает его.

- Сириус!

- Молли, - повернулся тот к матери плодородия. – Разумеется, вы всегда желанные гости…

- Тогда я не пон…

- Но мы бы хотели провести некоторое время одни. В тесном семейном кругу.

- Мы семья Гарри, - взрывается та. – Я заменила ему мать! – на это Гарри, видимо, как-то неопределенно реагирует, поскольку привлекает внимание оборотня. Вероятно, так же, как и обоих Снейпов, его покоробило это сравнение с Лили Эванс.

- Думаю, тебе стоит пойти к себе в комнату, - отводит оборотень парня в сторонку и морщится, услышав особо напыщенный пассаж о бедном сиротке и выпавших на его долю страданиях и испытаниях и их с Блэком стараниях лишить ребенка остатков детства. – И наведи заглушающие чары. Посильнее.

Снова кадры, мелькающие перед взором. Дом теперь всегда так тих, но странно умиротворяющ. Снейп - самый частый посетитель, постоянно натыкающийся на занятия обитателей, которые сейчас демонстрирует мне. Родственник вечно гоняет Гарри в дуэльном зале, устраивая ему то полосу препятствий, то охоту, то позволяя вселять смертельный ужас в анимированных манекенов, то участвуя на равных в ожесточенных поединках друг с другом. Оборотень, наоборот, помогает ему укротить мятежный дух, и Северус всегда застает их за практикой различных медитативных техник, то сидя в позе лотоса, то за курением благовоний, а однажды вообще на узком столбике в вертикальной стойке с опорой на одну руку.

В доме множество темных углов, из которых Снейп привычно ведет наблюдения, не позволяя ни единому пустяку ускользнуть от его внимания, и я почти завидую его таланту скрываться в тенях, оставаясь незримым свидетелем житейских трагедий. Очередная смена привела нас к прикрытой двери. В гнетущей тишине наступающей ночи и наползающей темноты едва различимые шорохи и возня разносятся оглушительными раскатами грома. Крестный из воспоминания слегка толкает дверь и открывает нашим взглядам пару на ковре у потрескивающего неярким пламенем камина. Одну единственную секунду я боюсь, что Северус собирается показать мне Поттера, но вспышка выхватывает из полумрака лица забывшихся в своей страсти любовников, и я с облегчением перевожу дух. Они оба еще полуодеты, но уже не стараются сдерживаться, затянутые в водоворот их мира, созданного на двоих, только для них. Я почему-то уверен, что никакая сила сейчас не оторвет их друг от друга, даже незваный очевидец, существование которого остается для них тайной, покрытой мраком, вполне буквально.

Хриплые стоны смешивались, вырываясь с каждым выдохом, тела металась по ковру, уворачиваясь от жадных и нежных поцелуев. Низкий смех пойманного в ловушку под чужим весом, чуть подрагивающие ресницы, уста, скользящие по сомкнутым векам и скулам, руки в волосах, на шее, затем обвившиеся вокруг талии, все сильнее и теснее прижимающие их тела друг к другу. И все для того, чтобы через мгновение поменяться местами и уже самому настойчиво целовать подставленную шею, впиваясь в партнера, покусывать плечи, упорно двигаясь, прижимать его бедра к своим, словно пытаясь заставить их слиться.

Не будь я так поглощен зрелищем, мне стоило бы отвесить себе знатный подзатыльник, понимая, что новооткрытые во мне задатки вуйарериста распространяются далеко за пределы снов с моим двойником и гребаного поттеровского фантома. Я могу сколько угодно врать самому себе, что всего лишь хочу разгадать, кто из них кто в этом партнерстве, но, по чести, оторваться от невыносимого сияния в чужих глазах, от мягкой власти ладоней, охватывающих плечи, мне просто невозможно. Умом я понимаю, что прошла всего пара-тройка минут, но в этом коротком промежутке столько всего и так много, слишком много счастья, чувств, нежности, что до меня внезапно окончательно дошло, что этим двоим, абсолютно не важно, кому какая принадлежит роль. В их мире, распространяющемся и за пределы спальни – где чувствуешь так сильно, отчаянно, безудержно и безрассудно – перестает иметь какую-либо важность и малейшее значение, что думают о вас люди, не способные осознать, ощутить и оценить хотя бы толику того, что до краев переполняет тебя. И плевать, какое название придумают этому глупцы - здесь, в этом мире, пока вы вдвоем, возможно пережить все что угодно, просто разделив все напополам друг с другом, пусть даже потеряв в процессе четкие границы и понимание, где начинается один и заканчивается другой, потому что иначе нет и быть не может.

Неужели именно это и желал показать мне крестный, желая уберечь от пагубной ошибки? Я хочу посмотреть на него, понять, прав ли я в своей догадке, и поблагодарить в любом случае, но никак не могу справиться с казалось бы легкой, а на деле непосильной задачей. Я почувствовал, на своем плече давление теплой, сухой ладони и с неимоверным усилием отвел взгляд от забывшейся пары, всматриваясь в лицо Снейпа, который привлек мое внимание к своему двойнику, который так же пораженно пялится в комнату. Но вдруг руки возникают из пустоты за его спиной, одна покрывает рот, другая сковывает тело, лишая возможности выхватить волшебную палочку. Северуса утягивают куда-то в темноту, и мы следуем за ним. Гарри практически забрасывает крестного в первую попавшуюся комнату и запечатывает ее заглушающими заклинаниями раньше, чем тот успевает набрать воздух в опустошенные легкие.

- Что вы себе позволяете! – надо же - почти спокоен, правда, у него всегда степень возмущения передается не повышением тона, а ядовитым шипением.

- Зная вас, вы собирались их прервать, - безразлично поясняет Поттер. – Я не собирался вам этого позволить.

- Вынужден разочаровать, мистер Поттер, но в мире существуют более важные дела, чем любовная жизнь ваших опекунов.

- Вам снова нужна моя кровь? – меня трясет от его плоского тона, и коробит не только меня, но и обоих Снейпов, один из которых ограничивается кивком, но я вижу, как немного опускаются его плечи, и понимаю, что он отказался от идеи попытаться вывести Поттера из этого безразличия привычной ссорой. – Мы можем обойтись без разрешения. Сделка: я дам, сколько надо, а вы их не беспокоите и тихо покидаете дом.

Еще один кивок Северуса. Он выкладывает на ближайший столик необходимые принадлежности и жестом подзывает юношу, так и не спуская с него пытливого взгляда. Я вижу, что он действительно пытается его понять - как самого Гарри, так и то, как выбить его из этого состояния.

- Почему? – наблюдая за процедурой, спросил крестный, кивком в сторону оккупированной любовниками комнаты конкретизируя детали своего односложного вопроса.

- Слишком много напряжения, - с застывшим выражением все же ответил после паузы Гарри. – Вся ситуация дается им очень тяжело. Так они сумеют себя успокоить, получить необходимую разрядку и еще ненадолго получат защиту… веру и надежду. Людям это бывает необходимо, - на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, но что-то в его словах зацепило, и я все еще пытался понять что, когда Снейп спросил:

- Себя вы к их числу больше не относите?

Поттер небрежно дернул плечом в ответ и, не прощаясь, покинул малую гостиную.

- Ты понимаешь, почему мы поклялись хранить молчание? Если кто-нибудь узнает, что Поттер умудрился выбраться из места, откуда нет возврата, одному Мерлину известно, во что это может вылиться.

- Мальчик-Который-Выжил… Дважды, - невесело хмыкнул я. – И вы придумали версию, которая никому не навредит и не вызовет сомнений – Поттеру просто снова невероятно повезло.

- Теперь понимаешь, почему я не хочу, чтобы ты с ним играл? – спустя долгую паузу, в течение которой я, вдоволь намолчавшись, допил огневиски и, выбравшись из кресла, тихо направился на выход, поймал меня у самой двери серьезный голос.

- Я и сам больше не хочу, - сознался я, не смея повернуться и взглянуть ему в лицо.

- Хорошо.


End file.
